Matrix Rearranged
by Cinn
Summary: set between matrix movies. this is my first fic so plz r&r. Rated for language. May contain spoilers for reloaded in later chapters. Not till chapter 10, I don't think..... Summary not very good. FINISHED.
1. Scary Tweenies!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the matrix  
  
Cinn: I know about the out of characterness ,that will hopefully be solved in later chapters, and capital letters are my version of italics, plz r&r. this is my first fanfic.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Neo and Trinity are in an old, abandoned house, Trinity is sitting on a sofa flicking through T.V. channels, while Neo is pacing back and forth behind the sofa, because they're waiting for Morpheus.  
  
" Trinity "  
  
" Yeah Neo..? "  
  
" You Kn...EEEEEEEEEEK!! "  
  
" What? "  
  
Trinity turns around to see why Neo shouted, but cannot see him.....  
  
" Neo, where are you? "  
  
" Here.. "  
  
So Trinity leans over the back of the sofa to find Neo cowering there.  
  
" what are you doing there? "  
  
" There's scary people thingies on the telly!! "  
  
Trinity looks to see what is on the telly, " What.. The Tweenies? You're scared of the TWEENIES!?! That's a kids Program! "  
  
" No I'm not. I thought it was something else. " Neo stands and brushes himself off, as Trinity gives him a I'm-not-convinced look. But she need not have bothered because a few minuets later Morpheus comes back and shoutes too.  
  
" What now? " asked Trinity sounding very tired of the fact that everyone was scared of the tweenies.  
  
" The T.V. program! It's scary! "  
  
" It's a KIDS program! "  
  
" What!?! "  
  
" Don't worry, you're not the only one scared of the twennies? "  
  
Neo, puts on an i'm-not-of-the-tweenies look, but morheus knows better that to beleive Trinity is.  
  
" Well, we're finished "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
The Real World......  
  
Once out of the matrix Morpheus went over to Tank to find out if anything else was wrong.  
  
" But why wait till we're OUT of the matrix before checking? "  
  
Trinity give Neo a you're-an-idiot look, whilst Morpheus simply replies the obvious.  
  
" Things can go wrong after we've left "  
  
" Duh! "  
  
" Well some one has to be the thick one it just so happens to be me...! "  
  
" You got that one right! "  
  
Tank interupts this little conversation by pointing out that there is acctually a problem in the matrix....... Which get Neo even more confused with things.  
  
" So you're saying that agent smith and co. are killing each other and everyone who happens to be near them??? "  
  
" Hurray! You got it right at last! "  
  
" Well just go in and sort 'em out, and hopefully you'll both come ot alive "  
  
" Are you implying that we might kill each other, Morpheus? "  
  
" Trinity, just get in the matrix! "  
  
Roughly 5 mins later in the matrix............  
  
" HELP!! " Trinity screamed as the agents shoved her into a wall and knock her unconcious, but they fail to notice she's still alive so, they just go and try to kill Neo.  
  
About 10 mins later.........  
  
" Trinity, are you alright? "  
  
Trinity had actually woken a little while ago. " Yeah, But the joke about the stake through my heart didn't help! "  
  
Neo singgers before Trinity punches him, and he shouts.  
  
" Let's just get outta here! "  
  
Real World........  
  
" Trinity, Neo just after you came out of the Matrix, something or someone, we think it was the agents, have changed the matrix into..... "  
  
Tank interupst Morpheus by barging in annoucing that the matrix has been converted into a kids computer game.  
  
" What!?! "  
  
" No way are you getting me to back in the matrix if there's any chance of meeting a tweeny!! "  
  
" We're joking! "  
  
" Phew, no need to worry about bumping into any unwanted tweenies! "  
  
" Neo, shut-Up "  
  
That night, sometime around 12:00..........  
  
" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! "  
  
" What's up now, Neo? "  
  
" I just had a scary dream! "  
  
Trinity turns around so she can she Neo, and looks at his expression.  
  
" Was it about meeting a tweeny? "  
  
" Yeah! How d'ya know!?! "  
  
"You're face gave it away! And you woke me for nothing!! "  
  
" OW! There was no need to hit me! "  
  
" Oh shut-up! "  
  
" Sorry "  
  
" Yeah, I'm sorry too. "  
  
They cuddle up again and fall back to sleep.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Cinn: I'm gonna change all the chapters to this style of writing, but it might take a while..... So... you'll have to put up with the script version of it for now. 


	2. Trinity's birthday

Cinn: I was HYPA and I was thinking about My birthday when I did this so....... Well basically it's Trinity's Birthday........plz r&r. If you see anything in brackets then it's one of my lil comments!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Neo wakes up and leaves his quarters as quietly as possible as not to wake Trinity. Morpheus looks at him in a what-are-you-doing way but Neo doesn't notice so eventually Morpheus speaks his thoughts.  
  
" What are you doing? "  
  
" Finding the card and pressy I got Trinity for her birthday, don't tell me you forgot Trinity's birthday!?! "  
  
" Yeah, opps. "  
  
Neo gigles as Trinity enters looking very sleepy.  
  
" Why are you gigling? "  
  
" Oh no reason, have you forgot what day it is? "  
  
" Why? "  
  
Morpheus gives Neo a please-don't-remind-her look, but Neo completely ignors his look even though he's seen it.  
  
" It's your birthday! "  
  
" Oh yeah, how could I forget my birthday? "  
  
" Well you did! Happy Birthday! "  
  
" Thanks "  
  
Neo gives Trinity her card and pressy, Trinity opens her pressy and Neo put's on her neckless he got her. And Trinity reads the note inside the card, then kisses Neo. Then Morpheus tries to sneak out.  
  
" Morpheus, where are you going? "  
  
" Erm... to bake a speacial birthday cake! "  
  
" Morpheus, don't you remember christmas!?! You blew the kitchen up trying to bake a cake! "  
  
Tank enters the room in time to hear this memory, and gigles. Neo also gigles even though he wasn't actually there at the time, he just finds it a funny thought.  
  
" Oh yeah! " Says morpheus as he remembers.  
  
" I really shoulda shearched for the matrix sooner then you coulda released me sooner and I'd have been able to see that! "  
  
" No you wouldn't really Neo, cos we couldn't eat in there for ages, and we had much more limited supply of food. "  
  
" Food? You had food then? "  
  
" Neo, Tank means the goop. It is called food, you know! "  
  
" It doesn't look like it! "  
  
" It's still food! "  
  
" You have a problem with the goop don't you? Here ya go Trinity Happy birthday! "  
  
" Thanks "  
  
Trinity opens her present and ends up holding some eyeshadow. Then kisses Tank on the cheek in a friendly way.  
  
" You two need to check the matrix "  
  
" Okee Dokee! "  
  
The Matrix......  
  
When they've entered the matrix Neo dragges Trinity over to a clown, part of his idea of a birthday treat.  
  
" Neo, what the hell are you doing? "  
  
The clown starts singing happy birthday, And Trinity looks at neo in an accusing manner.  
  
" Come on, let's have some PROPER food "  
  
" Neo, we're suposed to be checking the matrix, not eating! "  
  
" We can check the matrix later! It's your birthday! "  
  
After eating, Neo and Trinity check the matrix and leave the matrix. When Morpheus hands Trinity a rushed hand made card and an old book of his.  
  
" Thanks, Morpheus, thanks " says Trinity in a what-makes-you-think-i-want-a-book voice. Then she, Tank and Morpheus follow Neo into the kitchen.  
  
" Ta Da! "  
  
" Neo! "  
  
Neo starts singing happy birthday, and Morpheus and Tank join in.  
  
Then basically everyone eats and drinks as much as they can but end up not being able to walk (hee hee!!!). So they decide to go to sleep in the mess hall and soon Tank and Morpheus were snoring like volcanoes. Then Neo pulls Trinity close to him.  
  
" Happy Birthday. "  
  
" You've already given me a good birthday! Good night. "  
  
" Night. "  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: That was okish, well for my standards anyhow! I'd just like to thank my friends Sarah and Cat cos they gave me some of my idea's!! plz r & r!! 


	3. Sumet about a diary

Cinn: Sumet about a diary......Don't actually know, but who knows? It might be brill. (Don't think so.)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Neo and Trinity wake up, Neo streches, and hits his head on a chair.  
  
" OW! "  
  
" Well done! "  
  
" It hurts! "  
  
" So..? "  
  
Neo sit's up and help Trinity sit too.  
  
" Whoa! That was some party.... "  
  
" Yeah! We better go see where Tank and Morpheus are... "  
  
" Supose. "  
  
Computer core......  
  
" Hello you two! "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Ahem, we need to do our routine checks on the Matrix. "  
  
" Awwww! But we checked it yesterday!! "  
  
" Actually Neo, Trinity, you were having lunch.... "  
  
" I told you we were suposed to be checking the matrix! "  
  
" I know you did. But we did check it, besides it was Trinity's Birthday! "  
  
" Give them a break, we don't need to check it everyday. "  
  
" Yes we do! "  
  
Trinity kicks Morpheus saying he deserved it, cos he was making them go into the matrix again.  
  
" Ok I'll make an exception, just this once. Unless tank spots anything. "  
  
" Good! "  
  
Trinity and Neo kiss, whilst Morpheus goes over to the computers and studies the code with tank. Neo comes up behind them, after he's finished kissing Trinity. Who has dissapeared into her quarters.  
  
" Anything wrong? "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
Morpheus manages somehow to knock tanks coffee over Neo.  
  
" Ewwww! "  
  
" Sorry. "  
  
" I'm gonna go change. "  
  
Neo goes into his quarters, and finds Trinity there.  
  
" Hi, what were you doing? "  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
Trinity leaves and Neo finds her diary and decides to read it. After he's changed his shirt.  
  
" Neo!! "  
  
" Coming! "  
  
He puts Trinity's diary back and goes and sees what Morpheus wanted.  
  
" What? "  
  
" We have a new girl lookin' for the Matrix. " Tank informed him.  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" We'll go in and prepare her. "  
  
Trinity draggs Neo into the matrix with her.  
  
The Matrix..........  
  
" Tank, do we know here name? "  
  
" Mindy O'neil, she's chosen a hacker name of MO. "  
  
" OK, thanks. Neo what's wrong? "  
  
" I think I already know her... "  
  
" Good, she'll trust you then.. "  
  
" I don't think.... "  
  
" Hello Mister Anderson "  
  
" My name is NEO! "  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
" To kill him " Smith announced as he pointed a gun at Neo, who was able to swat it away with ease, but ended up in a kung-fu fight.  
  
" Mind the edge! " Trinity warned. ( I forgot to mention they were on the top of a tall building )  
  
" Shit. " Neo ends up hanging onto the edge of the building.  
  
" Bye bye Mister Anderson. " Starts standing on Neo's hands.  
  
" Have you forgotten that I can fly? "  
  
" No. OW! " Trinity kicks smith to stop him pushing Neo off the building, but ends up in a fight with him, which she could do without. But Neo takes over and kicks smith off the building.  
  
" You scared the hell outa me then! I thought you were goin to die, but then I remembered your the one! "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
" Just don't do that again because I love you and I don't want you to die! "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" How do you know I've never told you that before?? "  
  
Neo considers telling Trinity how he knows, he knows he shouldn't really tell her but has a feeling she'll find out anyway so tells her.  
  
" Erm....I read your diary. "  
  
" You WHAT!!!! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!! "  
  
Trinity attemps to kick Neo off the building but misses.  
  
" Whoa! I thought you didn't want me to die? "  
  
" Oh yeah... "  
  
The Real world......  
  
" What happened? "  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
" Why did you try to kick Neo off the building then? "  
  
Trinity thinks of something to say looks at Neo who has an amused look on his face, kicks his foot and he wipes the look off his face.  
  
" Is it any of your business?? "  
  
" It doesn't matter anyway. We've resolved the situation. "  
  
" Well as long as you two don't kill each other... "  
  
" Mindy's gonna have to wait then. "  
  
" Trinity can I talk to you in private? " Neo whispered.  
  
" Sure. "   
  
Trinity and Neo go into their quarters when they're in Trinity shuts the door and leans on it.  
  
" Well? "  
  
" You know I said I already knew Mindy.... "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" She's more than just a friend, well was..... "  
  
" how d'ya mean? "  
  
" She's one of my previous girlfriends, and when I broke up with her...... "  
  
" Yes..? "  
  
" She threw 5 bricks at me and said if we met again she'd do a whole lot more! "  
  
" So. Basically your scared of meeting her...? "  
  
" Erm..... Yes, especially in the real world. "  
  
" I don't blame you!! "  
  
4 hours later........  
  
" OK Neo, you won't talk to her just drive. Cos you'll have your shades on so she won't reconise you. "  
  
" OK thanks. "  
  
Neo and Trinity return to their quarter and get into bed.  
  
" Thanks for helping me to explain to Morpheus. "  
  
" It's alright. Goodnight Neo. "  
  
Neo snores after she says this, signaling he's asleep.  
  
" Typical. " Trinity soon joins Neo in the land of sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Please remember none of this takes place in reloaded, but between the matrix and reloaded. plz r&r! 


	4. Something about food and other things

Cinn : This chapter is just a little weird but you should be able to understand! If anyone seems to have a probleme with the food, it'll probally be Neo.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity wakes up, streches and hits Neo face which makes him shout in pain.  
  
" Sorry, did I wake you? "  
  
" No, I haven't been to sleep for a while "  
  
" Why? Just weren't tired? "  
  
" Nope, and I have pins 'n' needles in my arm. "  
  
Trinity lifts herself up so Neo can move his arm and apologizes.  
  
" We better go otherwise we'll miss breakfast. "  
  
" You want the goop? "  
  
" It ain't that bad once you get used to it, and we'll be hungry if we don't have any. "  
  
" Supose. "  
  
They go to the mess to find Tank and Morpheus there already talking about what's happening that day.  
  
" ..... Mindy today. "  
  
" What did you say about Mindy? Are we gonna call her Mindy or MO? "  
  
" I said We'll be making contanct with Mindy today, and we'll call her whatever she wants to be called. "  
  
" OK. "  
  
" Erm... "  
  
" Only like get her somewhere we can talk to her, like when I told you to follow the white rabbit.. "  
  
" Oh, how d'you know about that? "  
  
Trinity taps her nose and replies very simply.  
  
" God you're nosy. "  
  
" I only asked! "  
  
Morpheus thought he better interupt this conversation because it might go on for quite some time if left any longer.  
  
" Tank...? "  
  
" OK, I'll load you and Trinity up into the matrix. "  
  
" Are we actually going to meet her? "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
" Well can I come too? "  
  
" But, I thought...? "  
  
" I'm only scared of actually MEETING her. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
The Matrix.....  
  
Trinity's at a computer similar to the one at the beginning of the matrix (the film). With Morpheus and Neo leaning over her shoulder.  
  
" She'll go anywhere where there's a party. "  
  
" Clubs? "  
  
" She used to go a lot... "  
  
" Know one of her faves? "  
  
" One down her street. Erm, sumet like stars, stardust oh I can't remember! "  
  
" I think you mean Swinging Stars!?! "  
  
" Yeah that's it! "  
  
" I used to go there a lot... "  
  
" Get on with it! "  
  
" We're done. "  
  
" Tank, exit "  
  
" The flat below you, hey that's Neo's old flat!! There's a phone booth thingy outside it! "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Real World.........  
  
" What do you think she'll do? "  
  
" My bet is that she'll come, otherwise I wouldn't be so scared! "  
  
" I bet! "  
  
" Almost everyone we try to release joins us very few do not. "  
  
" We know! " Tank, Neo and Trinity reply in union.  
  
" I was talking to Neo! " imput Trinity.  
  
" God, I'm starving since that party I'm always hungry! "  
  
" Me too. "  
  
" That's the first time I've actually wanted the goop! "  
  
" I told you you'd get used it! " Trinity replied with a grin on her face.  
  
Mess.......  
  
" Do you know what I think? "  
  
" Then goops discusting? "  
  
" Apart from that I meant... "  
  
" what? "  
  
" Well... i warn you now this might permantly put you off the goop.. "  
  
" Uh huh. "  
  
" Well... I had a little sis in the Matrix and when she was very young she used to mush up anything she had with custard! "  
  
" YUK!! "  
  
" That's what I think the goop looks like! "  
  
" Ewww. You've well and truly put me off now!! "  
  
Trinity pushes aside the half eat bowl of goop she was eating, but Neo shows a surprising change of taste with the goop.  
  
" You gonna finish that? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Can I have it? "  
  
" Yeah, but I thought you hated the goop? "  
  
" Well, it looks like what my sis used to do with her buns and custard, and I liked buns and custard. "  
  
" But they taste diffrent, don't they? "  
  
" Not really... "  
  
Trinity give Neo a whatever-you-had-a-totally-diffrent-veiw-this-morning look.  
  
" what!?! " Neo asks innocently  
  
Trinity completly ignors him, after deciding there's no point in explain if he didn't already know.  
  
" I'm goona go and help with the repairs, you can come too, when you've finished that THIRD bowl of goop... "  
  
" I'll come now, I've had enough.. "  
  
They get given a cable system to fix and rewire. And for some reason Neo is given the list.  
  
" damn the live wires would be burnt through wouldn't they!?! "  
  
" Yeah, is the power off? "  
  
" Morpheus said it was, I'll go and check anyway. "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Neo goes and checks the power then returns.  
  
" It claims to be off but we are repairin' the system that tells us these things....... "  
  
" ok. "  
  
Trinity picks up the electrical tapes and tries to tape the wires back up, only problem....  
  
" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!! "  
  
.... She gets electricuted.  
  
" TRINITY!!!! "  
  
Neo takes her to the med. area. (that's the most sensible thing I've written!!)  
  
15 mins later  
  
" She's all right now. "  
  
" OK. Thanks. "  
  
" No problemo. "  
  
Tank leaves and Neo tries to wake Trinity.  
  
" Trinity? Trinity, can you hear me?? "  
  
Trinity mutters a faint "er" sound signaling she sorta can.  
  
" I'm sooooooooo sorry Trinity. It's all my fault, I should of tried to tape the wires up not you! I'm sorry........... "  
  
Trinity interupts Neo by putting a finger on his lips, obviously she'd woken up now.  
  
" you did all you could Neo you didn't know I'd get electrocuted. "  
  
" But...! "  
  
" It doesn't matter cos I'm gonna be all right, you'll see.... "  
  
Later that day (like 9 hours later) Trinity leaves the med area and looks for Neo.  
  
" Is Neo in his quarters? "  
  
" That's where most most people are when they're trying to sleep... "  
  
" Whatever Morpheus, he mighta stayed up to help with the repairs or something... "  
  
" No. "  
  
Trinity goes and knocks on Neo's door, mainly cos she can't be bothered to listen to Morpheus.  
  
" Come in! "  
  
Trinity enters, closes the dorr behind her and walks over to Neo, who is sitting on his bunk hugging his knees. He looks releived to see Trinity's alright.  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Hi, are you alright now? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
Trinity sit next to Neo, and Neo kisses her. After a min or so Trinity pulled away saying she was tired. So they lay down in each others arms and fell asleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: I know that it is highly unlikely if the power is off Trinity wouldn't get electrocuted but it fitted the part so it stayed.  
  
plz r&r!! plz plz plz plz PLZ. I get depressed when you don't reveiw. 


	5. Childhoods

Cinn: ok this got me confused so I dunno about you...!?! Few things you'll need to know for this chapter and others are:  
  
long lines of these signal the beginning/end of dreams ~~~~~~  
  
if i've written them in side speech comma things like so, "~ ~" with writing inside the ~ ~ it's the person who's speaking's thoughts.  
  
That's all you ned to know, remember this for other chapters.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
` Zoë, I've only known you for 2 years but I love you` tom said  
  
`I've known you the same time and I love you!` Zoë replied  
  
` I'll never leave you Zoë`  
  
But 16 years later Zoë disappeared and both her and tom were depressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity woke up with a start, and she was startled. And she'd woken Neo because she'd sat up but had hit him whilst doing so.  
  
" No. "  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" Nothing's wrong but have you ever had a feeling that you've met someone before, you know them? "  
  
" Yeah "  
  
" Did you pledge your heart to someone since you were 5 till 16? "  
  
" How the hell do you know!?! "  
  
" Was she called Zoë??? "  
  
Neo backs away as far as he could when she said this, which was only a couple of mm.  
  
" Are you psychic!?! "  
  
" Don't think so, but...... "  
  
" Phew! That's the last thing I need, a psychic girlfriend! "  
  
" It would't be too bad for me. "  
  
" whatever. "  
  
" As I was saying..... I was Zoë! "  
  
" Flipping heck your Zoë! You coulda told me sooner! I thought I already knew you though...... "  
  
" I've only just realised! "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" So we've been boyfriend + girlfriend since we were 5! That's kinda freaky! "  
  
" Tell me about it! "  
  
" God I was sooo upset when I was released I thought I'd never see you again! "  
  
Neo smiles as he states the most obvious thing.  
  
" Well we're back together again now. "  
  
" You to coming!?! You've been sleeping for ages! Your normally up at 8:30 not 11:00!! " Tank yelled as he banged on their door.  
  
" Coming! "  
  
" I can't believe your Zoë! "  
  
" I can't believe your Tom! "  
  
" How come you didn't recognise my name? "  
  
" Cos there might be more than one Thomas Anderson in the world you know, and I don't remember you ever wanting to become a hacker! "  
  
" I was shearching to see if I could find you then it became a hobby and continued to grow..... "  
  
" oooooooook! It did get my hopes up though! "  
  
Mess Hall.......  
  
" Your late! "  
  
" Give 'em a break Morpheus. "  
  
" Sorry but I couldn't sleep. "  
  
" And I didn't get to sleep till sumet like 12:30 last night. "  
  
As Trinity says this she holds up her hands to explain why.  
  
" I told you..... "  
  
" That the wires didn't have any power running to them! "  
  
" You should've checked! "  
  
" I did! "  
  
" God, forget it would you! It's about me, if I wanna make a big deal out of it I will! "  
  
" Sorry "  
  
" Neo would you weld this joint up? "  
  
" Sure "  
  
Neo picks up the welding equipment Tank handed him and heads over to the corner of the wall that needed repairing. Trinity followed him for some reason.  
  
" Trinity what are you doing? "  
  
" I dunno, I just wanna be near you! "  
  
" Oh, ok just mind you don't get hit by any flying sparks! "  
  
" You worry too much! "  
  
" It's only cos I love you! "  
  
" I know and I love you too. "  
  
1 hour later...........  
  
Neo walks into his quarters and sees Trinity, when he walked in they both jumped, cos they weren't expecting to see each other at that piticular moment.  
  
" Neo! "  
  
" Trinity! "  
  
Then they both start speaking at the same time.....  
  
" I have something I want to ask you!?! "  
  
" You go first! "  
  
" Will you marry me? "  
  
..... Which make them laugh cos they speak at more or less the same time saying the exact same things! Neo speaks first after this.  
  
" I think you already know! "  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
Trinity kisses Neo, then Neo speaks yet again.  
  
" God, I love you Trinity! "  
  
" Your just to damn cute! "  
  
I'll leave you guess what happens next.....  
  
1/2 an hour later......  
  
Neo and Trinity emerge frokm their quarters and ask Tank wether there's anything wrong with the Matrix, answer negative, they go to go and eat, and they find Morpheus in the Mess.  
  
" Hello "  
  
" Hello "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
Trinity serves her self 2 bowls of goop and passes one to Neo saying  
  
" If you want anymore get it yourself. "  
  
" Why would he want more? He hates the goop. "  
  
" Not any more. And don't say why Neo, you might put Morpheus off it, notice how i only got a little tiny bit! "  
  
" Oh OK, no story. "  
  
" Good, I don't want putting off the goop. "  
  
Neo looks at Morpheus, who doesn't look to good and decides to ask him what's wrong.  
  
" What's up? Or down as the case my be.... "  
  
" nothing, why? "  
  
" you don't look to good! "  
  
Trinity gives Neo a shut-up look but it's too late anyhow.  
  
" I'm fine all right!?! "  
  
Morpheus leaves after saying this obviously annoyed.  
  
" What the hell did you think you were doing? "  
  
" Asking what was wrong with him, he didn't look too good. "  
  
" So!?! You NEVER ask Morpheus if somethings wrong! Cos a e won't answer and b he'll think you think you know every or something like that. "  
  
" Oh. Why am I not informed of these things? "  
  
" I've told you about 4 or 5 times. "  
  
" Oh. Anyhow, when are we gonna tell them that we're... "  
  
" engaged. "   
  
Trinity finishes his sentance even though he was gonna finish it anyway.  
  
" yeah? "  
  
" I dunno a.s.a.p. I'd suggest. "  
  
" Come on then we'll tell them now! "  
  
Trinity hesitates because she doesn't know how Morpheus'll take it after what just happened, but she decides it won't be too bad.  
  
" oh ok "  
  
5 mins later.........  
  
" hello you guys! "  
  
" Hi, We have something we want to tell you......... "  
  
" What....? " Asks Morpheus who looks a bit worried.  
  
Neo and Trinity look at each other because Morpheus's worried look worried both of them as to how he'd take it, but they take a deep breath and speak at the same time...  
  
" We're getting married! "  
  
" That's great you guys! "  
  
" WHAT!!!!?!!!! "  
  
Trinity had just begun to take a sigh of relief, but decided she took it too soon when Morpheus says that, so she asks  
  
" What's wrong Morpheus? "  
  
" You know about relationships and marriages on ships! "  
  
" Yeah, I do but Neo don't. "  
  
" So.. You know! "  
  
" Morpheus, before we start this argument I tell you now that you're Not going to win. "  
  
" Really. " Says morpheus in a very disbeliveing voice.  
  
" Yes really. "  
  
" Well I say you're not ready. "  
  
" Morpheus, we've been boyfriend/girlfriend for 11 years you know!"  
  
" No you haven't! "  
  
" We were before Trinity was released! "  
  
" Thanks for explaining Neo even though I was perfectly capeble of explaining myself. "  
  
" Cool!! " Tank thought he better interupt before another argument started.  
  
" Morpheus, We're getting married whether you like it or not!!! "  
  
" Trinity.......! "  
  
" now for my wonderful speech. "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" Morpheus I believe that after being boyfriend/girlfriend for 11 years that me and Neo are ready to get married, I also believe that we can make our own decisions and if you can't accept that I believe you can go to hell!!!!!! "  
  
" Nice speech Trin! "  
  
" Fine you win. "  
  
" Told you I would! "  
  
Trinity sticks her tounge out at Morpheus and he leaves. Then she kisses Neo.  
  
" Neo, we've got a problem! "  
  
Neo and Trinity don't acctually hear Tank, so they continue kissing.  
  
" Neo, WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM IN THE MATRIX!!!!!!! "  
  
Neo and Trinity stop kissing, No put's his arm round Trinity and asks what's wrong.  
  
" Agents are torturing all hackers in front of the public. "  
  
Neo just looked at Tank with tis kinda dumb look on his face.  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" No hackers, no resistance. " explained Trinity.  
  
" Oh. What do you want me to do? "  
  
" Get in there. "  
  
Trinity pointed at the computer screen whilst she said this.  
  
" How can I get into a computer screen? "  
  
" Just get in the matrix before I hit you. "  
  
" OK "  
  
Neo went into the matrix, mainly because he didn't want Trinity to hit him, because when Trinity hits you she normally hit's you hard. So safly in side the matrix where he connot be hit by Trinity, Neo asks again whay he's suposed to be doing.  
  
" Where the bloody hell is Morpheus when you need him!!!?!!!?!!! "  
  
" Everything alright? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" All hackers being tortured by agents! "  
  
" Tell Neo to get them all into an abandoned building and me and Trinity will join him there....... "  
  
" Somewhere where there's a phone might be a good idea! "  
  
3 hours later.......  
  
" I'm done for now. "  
  
5 mins later......  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Is that ALL the hackers left? "  
  
" All the ones that hadn't been tortured! I'm going to get the injured ones now! "  
  
" OK. No dying allowed! "  
  
" Ok "  
  
Neo put's his hands up like Trinity's got a gun to his head, Trinity lifts her arm as if shes gonna hit Neo so he runs out of the building before she does.  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Neo returns with 5 severly injured hackers following him.  
  
" That's it either the other's are all dead or have gone into hiding! "  
  
" Ok, we've released about 5 of the others. "  
  
" 4 outa the other 10 actually! "  
  
" whatever, let's get on with releasing 'em. "  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
" Tank, we're done! "  
  
" alrighty! "  
  
The Real World.......  
  
" How many are there?? "  
  
" 15 "  
  
" Whoa, they'll need medical attention probably........But Mindy ain't here...."  
  
" Thank God, I couldn't find her. "  
  
" Tank come on, Neo you stay and watch the code. Trinity, you better come so you don't distract Neo! "  
  
" Neo doesn't know the full code yet. I'm in the middle of teaching him it!! "  
  
" Oh ok. "  
  
" Morpheus can manage now. "  
  
" Ok. Come on Trinity, let's eat. "  
  
" Ok, Tank want me to bring you sumet? "  
  
" Nah, I've already eaten. "  
  
Mess Hall.....  
  
" Neo........? "  
  
" Yes? "  
  
" When exactly are we getting married? "  
  
" I dunno, after the war. Like straight after? "  
  
" Suits me. But we need to organise it.... "  
  
" Ok, first who are we gonna invite? "  
  
" Close friends. "  
  
" OK, take it in Zion!?! "  
  
" You guessed it! "  
  
" Ummm. "  
  
" Don't tell me we're gonna have to wear these!?! "  
  
She tuggs her jumper as she says this.  
  
" Well where can we get different clothes? "  
  
" I don't know. "  
  
" We could always get married in the matrix before the real world? "  
  
" That'd be cool! Should we go tell tank? "  
  
" Yeah, but what about Morpheus? "  
  
" Not after the little display this morning. Oh speaking of which.... "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" You asked me why I didn't recognise you name....... "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" I only remember being told your name when we met! Since then I always called you Tom or now Neo! "  
  
" Suppose. "  
  
After he says this Neo kisses Trinity, Morpheus comes into the Mess whilst they're kissing and comments on it.  
  
" God your always kissing!!! "  
  
" So? Do you never kiss your girlfriends!?! "  
  
Trinity elbows Neo in the stomach as he says this, and tells him to shut up.  
  
" OW! "  
  
" Thank-you for hitting him Trinity. "  
  
" You're most not welcome! "  
  
Morpheus leaves after hearing this to go and talk to Tank.  
  
" Don't ever say anything like that again, especially to Morpheus!!! "  
  
" Why, it's a reasonable question! "  
  
" Morpheus used to go out with Niobe before...... "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
They leave the mess to go and talk to Tank, but Morpheus is there too.  
  
" Neo is getting sooooooo big headed! "  
  
Tank knows Neo and Trinity have arrived in time to hear Morpheus say this, but he doesn't say so he just says what he'd say anywhay. He says it in a whatever-cos-most-people-don't-take-the-same-veiw-as-you voice.  
  
" Sure Morpheus, sure. "  
  
" Hello. "  
  
Morpheus jumps about 5 cm when Neo says this, looks extremally embaressed so he just says...  
  
" Hi..........Bye. "  
  
" He hates Me! "  
  
" You don't say! "  
  
" He does say! "  
  
" Anyway Tank, seeing as though Neo looks like he's about to start crying, would you like to come to our wedding?? "  
  
It was Tank's turn to look stunned.  
  
" I thought you two were joking to annoy Morpheus! "  
  
Trinity laughed at this one.  
  
" No we're serious. "  
  
" ok then! "  
  
" great! Neo what's wrong? "  
  
" Why does he hate me? What have I done? Have I not made a good one or something?? "  
  
Trinity rolls her eyes before she replies,  
  
" He doesn't hate you Neo, he's just annoyed at you. "  
  
" Oh. So I haven't failed at being the one? "  
  
" No! "  
  
Morpheus returns telling Neo to do something. So Neo picks up his welding equipment and heads over to a burnt through wall. Trinity follows.  
  
4 hours later.....  
  
" I'm never welding up four walls in a row again I'm exhausted!! "  
  
" I'm not surprised! "  
  
Morpheus walks in, he didn't kow who had welded the four walls, but he asumed it wsn't Neo.  
  
" Glad to see someone's done sumet useful! "  
  
He gives Neo a do-something look.  
  
" I've just done all that! "  
  
" Yes he has! "  
  
Neo goes into his quarters explaining he's tired. The minute he's shut his door Trinity turns on Morpheus.  
  
" Morpheus, what do you have against Neo!?! "  
  
" Yeah, What's wrong with him!?! "  
  
" He's big headed, thick and thinks he can do whatever he wants! "  
  
" But he's saved your life and mine! "  
  
" Soooo? "  
  
" So, you couldn't have cared if you'd died!?! "  
  
" I wanted to live, but.......... "  
  
" Because he's not what you expected the one to be like you can't see any reason to like him! even though he's save your life and mine! "  
  
" But he didn't save Apoc, Switch, or mouse! "  
  
" How could he! "  
  
" He's the one!! "  
  
" He didn't know that then! And Cypher pulled the plug on them! That's why I have a big scar on my side, cos cypher shot me so he could do what he wanted! "  
  
" oh, but...... "  
  
" I believe that you are stupid and can't see a good side of a person, I also believe that there's nothing seriously wrong with Neo and, I believe that you hate him for no reason whatsoever and I f you don't believe that I believe you can go to hell! "  
  
" ooooooooook "  
  
" Cool, I made another big speach!! "  
  
Trinity goes into her quarters and lyes next to Neo.  
  
" You alright? Neo? "  
  
" Why wouldn't I be? "  
  
" I dunno, I love you Neo! "  
  
" I love you too. "  
  
Neo wrapps his arms round Trinity and they fall asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Ok I know Morpheus doesn't hate Neo and never hasdone but.....? He doesn't any more anyway! I think they should make a story category of silly ones because that's where mine should be!! Plz r&r!! 


	6. Neo singing?

Cinn: ok this probably would never ever happen but it's one of my fave chapters!!! And I know that all the hackers don't exists now but........? I forgot about them and I can't be bothered to put them in now!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity awoke to the sound of a rather out of tune version of `it's getting hot in here` sung, of corse, by Neo.  
  
" What are you doing Neo? "  
  
" Singing. "  
  
" Yeah, but aren't you suposed to stay in tune? "  
  
" Probally. "  
  
" Then why don't you? Or are you trying to be diffrent? And don't comment on that, I'm being sarcastic. "  
  
" Ok then... "  
  
Neo sings ` bop bop baby`, which causes Trinity to stick her head under her pillow.  
  
" Was that better or worse? "  
  
Trinity answers with a muffeled worse.  
  
" I'll practise in the shower then! "  
  
" Oh my God. People will start evacuating the shower room! "  
  
Trinity gets up, and Neo pulls her up to him and kisses her.  
  
" I love you Trinity. "  
  
" I love you too Neo. "  
  
" Come on I'm hungry. "  
  
" What a surprise. "  
  
Mess hall........  
  
" Come on Trinity, you need to talk to Mindy! "  
  
" OK Tank. "  
  
" If you meet any agents just call. "  
  
" OK Neo. "  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
" She's meeting us tonight! "  
  
" Ok, can you make Neo shut-up!?! He won't stop singing!! "  
  
" Outa tune by any chance!?! "  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
Trinity goes in search of Neo, which isn't very hard, because all she needs to do is follow the sound of an out of tune version of ` Rock your body `  
  
" Shut-Up "  
  
" Awwww! "  
  
" Well at least it would scare the agents off....! "  
  
" It's that bad!?! "  
  
" Yeah, here stop singing. "  
  
Trinity hands Neo a walkman (I know they don't have 'em in the real world)  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
Neo put's the walkman on and starts dancing very insanely!!!  
  
" TANK, COME HERE WOULD YOU!?! "  
  
Tank pokes his head around the door of the mess.  
  
" Oh my.. Hey it looks like fun! "  
  
Tank starts copying Neo's strang dance moves.  
  
" HELP!! "  
  
" What? " Morpheus sticks his head around the door.  
  
" ARGH!! " And runs away again.  
  
" Stop it would you!?! "  
  
Trinity yanks Neo's headphones off.  
  
" HEY! "  
  
" Look at Tank. "  
  
" Whoa, Freaky! "  
  
" That's what you were doing! He's copying YOU! "  
  
" oooooooook "  
  
Neo taps Tank on the shoulder causing him to stop.  
  
" You can stop now! "  
  
" OK. "  
  
" Thank God. " muttered Trinity.  
  
9 hours later..... The Matrix.....  
  
" Come on! "  
  
" Where are you taking me!?! "  
  
" Come on. "  
  
Trinity was trying pretty unsucsessfully to drag Mindy to the car that she'd come in.  
  
" What's going on!?! "  
  
" We're taking you to see Morpheus! "  
  
" Oh, Ok. "  
  
1 hour later.... The Real World....  
  
Neo has just been unpluged since Morpheus had been talking to Mindy.  
  
" Hello, Mindy's asleep, so your alright for now! "  
  
" Phew! "  
  
" You were right, She's got a temper! "  
  
" I know, well I'm going to sleep in case she wakes up! "  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
Trinity has just been helping to calm Mindy down and is returning to her quarters.  
  
" Neo. You awake? "  
  
" Yeah "  
  
Trinity lyes down next to Neo and snuggles up to him.  
  
" She's awake. "  
  
" Damn! "  
  
" She's already thrown 2 bricks at Tank, 3 pieces of metal at Tank and I and trashed her room! "  
  
" That's Mindy for you! "  
  
" Night Neo. "  
  
" Night. "  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Hope you liked it, plz r&r and I'll post the next chapter soon! 


	7. Mindy and Neo finally meet again

Cinn:Yo, I'm back from Italy which gives me lots of time to finish writing my fic!! So far all the chapters are just the day after the previous one, this one is the only exception to that "rule" as I call it! Plz R&E&R  
  
Oh, and Neo has so far managed to avoid Mindy.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
First thing in the morning, Neo's and Trinity's quarters....  
  
" Trinity.. "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Are you alright? "  
  
" Yeah why wouldn't I be? "  
  
" You didn't look it last night and you still don't look alright!?! "  
  
" I'm fine ~ no I'm not but I'm not telling you! ~ Alright? "  
  
" Fine. I'm hungry, coming? "  
  
" Yeah, but I ain't hungry. "  
  
Mess Hall.....  
  
Neo and Trinity arrive at the Mess and they say Hi to Morpheus and Tank. And Neo enquires where Mindy is. But straight after he says this Mindy comes in....  
  
" Speak of the devil. " mutters Neo.  
  
" THOMAS! What are you doing here!?! "  
  
" I'm called Neo, and I'm..... "  
  
" I'll kill you like I said I would!! "  
  
" Oh crap. "  
  
Neo takes his chance and tries to make an exit only this is ruined by Mindy throwing a barrel of goop at Neo....  
  
" OW! "  
  
.... Which knocks him unconcious.  
  
" Neo! "  
  
" You care about him!?! I bet he doesn't care about you! "  
  
" Shut-Up "  
  
Trinity attacks mindycos she's angry. But Tank holds her back. So she goes over to Neo to try to wake him....  
  
" I'll sort him Trinity. "  
  
" OK. " Trinity then turns to Mindy " You bitch! Neo's the nicest person I've ever known! "  
  
" I bet he hates you! "  
  
" Then how come he's told me that he loves me loads of times.....!?! "  
  
" That doesn't mean aout! "  
  
" And asked me to marry him and we've been boyfriend/girlfriend for just over 11 years! "  
  
" But.......!?! "  
  
" Since we were 5 till I was released!!! And now! "  
  
" He was two timing me! He's really had it this time! "  
  
" ~ Oh crap. What have I done now!?! ~ Not really. "  
  
" He swore he'd never leave me! But he did!! "  
  
" I believe Neo and I are in love, I also believe that you are a stupid bitch, and if you don't accept that I believe you can go to HELL!! "  
  
" Trinity speaches like that are being over used now! "  
  
" Well it seems to be the only way to communicat with some of you! "  
  
Trinity then leaves the mess slamming the door and goes to find Neo, who Tank took the the Med. area.  
  
" He's gonna be alright now. "  
  
" Thanks Tank. "  
  
" It's alright. "  
  
That night when everyone but Trinity and Tank are asleep.....  
  
" Tank would you do some tests cos I don't feel to good! "  
  
" Sure, but why didn't you ask before? "  
  
" Cos Neo told me to and I don't want him thinking that I'll do everything he tells me to.....! "  
  
" oook "  
  
So about 5 mins later....  
  
Tank's scanning Trinity after taking some blood tests. Which is when Neo enters....  
  
" What's going on here? "  
  
" Neo! "  
  
" Trinity, what's going on? "  
  
" I'm having the tests! What d'ya think!?! "  
  
Neo shrugs as he goes to sit next to Trinity. Trinity sits up as Tank studies the blood test and everything.  
  
" Just as I thought " Tank muttered to himself  
  
" What? " Trinity asked   
  
" Trinity, you're pregnant. "  
  
" Oh my.... "  
  
" I'll just leave you two now... "  
  
Tank leaves as Trinity turned to Neo...  
  
" Neo. We're going to have a family! "  
  
" Great "  
  
" What's wrong you don't sound to happy about it!?! "  
  
" I'm not that good with kids..... "  
  
" I have no idea, how d'ya know anyway? Do you have kids in the matrix? "  
  
" No, I had to look after my little sis when she was a baby! "  
  
" Oh it'll be alright you'll see! "  
  
" I hope so......... "  
  
" Neo, do you really love me? "  
  
" Of corse I love you why would I lie to you!?! "  
  
" Mindy said you swore you wouldn't leave her and that you loved her! "  
  
" I love you Trinity, and if I didn't I wouldn't lie to you! "  
  
" I love you Neo and I can't loose you again! "  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: ooooooooooook, I'm not to sure what actually happened but I have a rough idea. Trinity's pregnant and Mindy is now trying to kill neo. from now on I'm gonna do quick summary's for this chapter and 8+9 cos they get a bit graphic. Need I say more..........? 


	8. Erm See for yourself

Cinn: this one I don't think gets graphical at all so you should be alright. And I do know it's actually impossible but I don't see why I can't write it anyway! Please do not comment of the impossible part on your reveiws.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity wakes up in her quarters, which are in a sate of complete mess. So she goes in search of Neo, but finds Tank at the computer core, so asks him where Neo is.  
  
" I dunno where he is. "  
  
" Do you know why my quarters are in such a mess? "  
  
" Nope. Try asking Mindy, she might know where Neo is or why your rooms in such a mess.... "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Trinity goes to the mess, where she half expected to find Neo, but found Mindy.  
  
" Where's Neo? "  
  
" Dunno. "  
  
" What happened to my room then? "  
  
" I dunno, ask Neo! "  
  
" Where's Neo!?! "  
  
" I told you I don't know!!!! "  
  
Mindy, as you should already know, has a very short temper span so she gets cross very easily. Which causes her to start trowing things at Trinity.....  
  
" EEEEK. "  
  
..... which causes her to go unconcious. And her scream makes Tank come and see what's going on.  
  
" What the.......? What have you done to Trinity? "  
  
" I didn't do anything! I just threw my breakfast and a few other things. "  
  
" That's dangerous! "  
  
Tank takes Trinity to the med. area and finds Morpheus there....  
  
" Neo! "  
  
.... with an unconsious Neo. Causing Tank to nearly drop Trinity.  
  
" I found him like this in Mindy's quarters! What happened to her? "  
  
" Mindy threw her breakfast again! "  
  
Tank states the latest thing Mindy threw as he put Trinity down before he dropped her.  
  
" So that's 5 plates, 7 bricks and 10 scraps of metal!?! "  
  
" 12 pieces of metal and 8 bricks! "  
  
" Neo's waking..... "  
  
Neo wakes up wondering where in the world he is. Then he sees Trinity.  
  
" Trinity! What happened to her!?! "  
  
" Mindy threw her breakfast! "  
  
" What happened to you? "  
  
" All I remember is Mindy coming into my room and attacking me! Then I got knocked unconscious by a flying brick! "  
  
Tank starts scribiling on a piece of paper muttering to himself.  
  
" Ok so that's 5 plates, 9 bricks and 12 pieces of metal! "  
  
" Are we taking her to Zion? "  
  
" I think we'll have to! "  
  
Trinity now wakes up a tiny bit angry, or maybe very angry....  
  
" I'LL KILL HER! "  
  
....Causing Neo and Tank to try and restrain her from doing something stupid, lukily she forgets what she's angry about when she see Neo.  
  
" Neo! Your alright! "  
  
" I think so....! "  
  
" God I thought she'd killed you! "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
As Neo says this Trinity gets quite a few weird looks. But she soon sorts that out by glaring at everyone.  
  
Later.....  
  
Neo is tidying his quarters, when Mindy arrives. Causing Neo to arm himself, with a lamp.  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
" To remind you, well tell you..... "  
  
" Tell me what!?! "  
  
" That I raped you last night! "  
  
" You what!?!?! Get out! "  
  
Mindy leaves, and Neo goes to find Trinity thinking ~ How the hell can she have such a nerve as to do such a thing, but to tell the person! She's really irriating!! ~ After finding Trinity near the computer core discusing some of the repairs with Morpheus.  
  
" Trinity, I need to talk to you.. "  
  
" OK, Morpheus would you leave please? "  
  
" No stay Morpheus, it's about Mindy.... "  
  
" What's she done now!?! "  
  
Neo gupls thinking he should of told Trinity on her own first but he didn't...  
  
" Erm she said she raped me last night...... When I was unconscious. "  
  
... which made Trinity give him a look of disbelief.  
  
" It's not possible for a girl to rape a boy, is it!?! "  
  
" It's possible! " Morpheus tells her.  
  
" I'll kill her! "  
  
" Hey! I'm killing her! "  
  
" We'll both kill her then! "  
  
" I'm sorry! "  
  
" It's alright cos out here you're a normal person! And by the way you had quite a lot more confidence then! "  
  
Neo and Trinity start kissing, Morpheus tries to stop them but his coughing/ vomiting sounds don't have any effect so he goes to find Mindy.  
  
" Where's Mindy, Tank? "  
  
" Her room I think...... "  
  
" She's had it this time! "  
  
Meanwhile, Neo and Trinity stop kissing.  
  
" I love you Neo! "  
  
" I love you too. Trinity. "  
  
" We need to kill Mindy you know! "  
  
" Come on then! "  
  
As Neo and Trinity go off in search of Mindy, the find Morpheus leaving her quarters...  
  
" Did you lie about Mindy? "  
  
... obviously she'd denied it.  
  
" No, why would I? "  
  
" Guess..... "  
  
" She's lying! "  
  
" We'll sort this out, I have an idea! "  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Mindy's room....  
  
" Mindy, you know you said you raped me... "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" I've decided that I'll stay with you if you tell me the truth cos I've had mixed feelings about you for a while! "  
  
" What about Trinity? "  
  
" I broke up with her! "  
  
" Yes I did rape you! "  
  
When she says this Morpheus and Trinity enter, they'd been listening to the full dialogue, causing Morpheus to drag Mindy off so he can question her.  
  
" God I'll kill you Neo! "  
  
" Whatever! "  
  
" Are we back together again, now!?! "  
  
" We never broke up! I was lying remember! "  
  
" Oh yeah! I love you Neo! "  
  
" I love you Trinity, no-one else! "  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: No I have not completely lost it! Which is what most of you would have been thinking as you read through Neo's little "idea"! But whatever, so I over stepped the mark and wrote things that are impossible! But basically Tank has started a record of things Mindy has thrown, Mindy rapes Neo and, Trinity goes a bit daft!  
  
PLEASE R&R! 


	9. Morpheus has a girlfriend?

Cinn: Ok if you don't want horribly graphic images in your head I suggest you don't read this, just read the summary at the end, most of the rest of the fic will/should still make sense even if you don't read this! Cat do not comment on this explanation! There is a summary at the end for the brief details.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Neo wakes up, probally cos he's heard weird nosies. Like the piling up of a load of bricks.  
  
" Glad to see you actually know your about to die! "  
  
" HELP! "  
  
This wakes Trinity, who probally has a lot more semce in her head at the moment.  
  
" What the... "  
  
" Your both going to die! "  
  
" Oh great, just what I always wanted "  
  
Mindy completly ignored Trinity's sarcastic remark and placed another brick above Trinity's head. There was already one above Neo's head. So they both had bricks above their head, which the minuet they moved would also move. So in stead they yell.  
  
" HELP, MORPHEUS, TANK, HELP!!!! "  
  
" It's locked from da inside or sumet! Oh wait they don't lock. "  
  
" There's lots of bricks in front of it! "  
  
" Shit! "  
  
Hearing this Neo ignors the bricks and pulls Trinity over to the other side of the room, causing both bricks to fall, one hitting Neo. But he doesn't fall unconsious because it didn't hit him on the head, but mindy soon sorts that out by (you guessed it) chucking another brick, hitting Neo on the head knocking him unconsious.  
  
" NEO! "  
  
Trinity runs to move all the bricks, Mindy lunges at Trinity, but Trinity manages to kick her away and opens the door.  
  
" What happened? " Tank asked  
  
" Guess..... "  
  
Morpheus had obviously heard a scream or shout or something, cause he now pokes his head round the door.  
  
" What's happening? "  
  
" Mindy! "  
  
" I didn't do aout! "  
  
" Would I try to kill Neo!?! " Trinity replied in a very sarcastic maner.  
  
" Yes! "  
  
" No! Get some sence in that head girl! You're not gonna kill us!! It's a good job we're nearly at Zion! "  
  
" Which means? "  
  
" We can get ridda you! "  
  
" AWWW, I wanna stay here, on the Neb! "  
  
" Well maybe..... "  
  
" No! "  
  
" She'll kill 'em "  
  
" But!! "  
  
After hearing the speachless remark from Morpheus and Mindy, Trinity looks both of them in the eye and says in a dicusted voice.  
  
" Your in love with each other aren't you!?! "  
  
" No! Well yes! "  
  
" Yes! "  
  
" Oh my God I'm surrounded by loonies!! "  
  
" I'm not a loony! "  
  
" No, not you Tank, them! "  
  
" HEY! "  
  
" It's True! "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
After saying this Morpheus and Mindy start kissing, then Neo wakes up rubbing his head, then starts gigling.  
  
" What the... "  
  
" What's so funny!?! "  
  
Trinity catches the gigles off Neo, but Tank manages to keep some of sanity.  
  
" It's not really like either of them! "  
  
" Hang on, HEY THIS AIN'T A KISSING BOOTH, YOU KNOW!!!! "  
  
" Actually I thought it was! " Morpheus replied to Trinity after he stoped kissing Mindy.  
  
" Get Out!! "  
  
" Does that include me? "  
  
" You need to watch the code! "  
  
" Oh yeah, see ya! "  
  
As Morpheus, Mindy and Tank leave Trinity sighs a sigh of relief.  
  
" What actually happened? "  
  
" Nowt much, big debate about whether Mindy should stay or go and you saw the rest! "  
  
" Ooooook, we better tidy up! "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
1 Hour later.....  
  
Neo and Trinity finish tidying their quarters, and go to the core.  
  
" Where's Morpheus and Mindy? "  
  
" Morpheus's quarter's I think. "  
  
" What they're......... already!?! "  
  
" Think so.... "  
  
Neo gigles when he hears this. And Trinity says in a discusted voice  
  
" God, who'd want to do it with Morpheus!?! "  
  
" Or Mindy! "  
  
" I'm hungry "  
  
" Me too, Tank want anything? "  
  
" Nah "  
  
" Oh ok..... "  
  
Mess Hall......  
  
Trinity and Neo srrive at the mess, see something they would rather not, and run back to the core....  
  
" WHERE are Morpheus+Mindy!?! "  
  
" I THINK they're in Morpheus's quarters! "  
  
" No they're not! "  
  
" Where are they then!?! "  
  
" Mess Hall! "  
  
" What and..... "  
  
" Yeah, God that's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen! "  
  
" It seems like a disgusting image! "  
  
" Well I'm not eating anything again for a while! "  
  
" Me neither! "  
  
Neo and Trinity go into their quarters and sit down next to each other on their cot. Neo starts speaking.  
  
" I think I've been put off for life now.... "  
  
" Put off what!?! "  
  
" Doin' it! "  
  
" What about me!?! "  
  
" What about you!?! "  
  
" What if I want to do it with you! "  
  
" I was joking to see how you'd react! "  
  
" Oh! "  
  
Neo starts kissing Trinity, but she pulls away saying,  
  
" Oy! "  
  
" What? "  
  
" I'm pregnant you know! "  
  
" I know! "  
  
" Good, cos I thought you were going to try and do it with me! "  
  
" Nope, but I love you Trin. "  
  
" I love you too Neo! "  
  
10 hours later.....  
  
Trinity knocks very loudly on Morpheus's door and starts shouting,  
  
" Morpheus we've got a problem in the matrix! "  
  
" Can't Neo handle it!?! "  
  
" We don't know what to do! Because... Erm..... agents are kinda convincing people to destroy some of the major city's! "  
  
" What the....... Where's Neo!?! "  
  
" The Matrix! "  
  
" Go away me and Morpheus are busy!!! "  
  
" Oh my god. "  
  
" Trinity, just tell Neo to kill the agents! "  
  
" OK "  
  
Trinity returns to the core explaining to Tank why Morpheus hasn't arrived and telling him to tell Neo to kill the agents.  
  
" He is, but there's kinda 50 of them! "  
  
" 50! "  
  
" Yeah 50! "  
  
" bloddy hell let me go in and help him! "  
  
" It's too dangerous! "  
  
" It bloody ain't! "  
  
Trinity starts pluging herself in, then enters the matrix.  
  
The Matrix....  
  
" Trinity, what the hell are you doing here! "  
  
" helping you! "  
  
Whilst they're talking they're also kicking and hitting agents.  
  
" But... "  
  
" Shut-Up. "  
  
Neo walks over to Trinity and put's his arm round her.  
  
" This is no time to kiss, Neo!!! "  
  
" I'm not gonna kiss you, well at the moment anyway! "  
  
Neo starts flying over the city heading (even though Trinity don't know) to a phone booth.  
  
" Whoa! This is soooo cool! "  
  
" It is, isn't it!?! "  
  
" What about the agents? "  
  
" They'll repossess someone new where we land... "  
  
" Oh..........Ok! "  
  
Neo lands and tells Trinity to go to the phone booth,  
  
" I'm here to help you! "  
  
" Trinity.....!  
  
" Neo I'm staying! "  
  
" Trinity, your going! "  
  
" Neo if we keep this up a moment longer, I won't be in the mood to tell you that, THERE'S AN AGENT ABOUT TO KNOCK YOU UNCONSCIOUS!!!!!!!! "  
  
After hearing this Neo turns round abruptly and knocks the agent unconsious, and Trinity whips her phone out and says,  
  
" Tank how many agents are there near us? "  
  
" 20 heading towards you! "  
  
" I'll be able to handle them! "  
  
" I'll stay then. " Says Trinity leaning against the phone booth.  
  
1/2 an hour later......  
  
" Neo are you supposed to be under the agents? "  
  
" This is an unexpected set back! "  
  
" I'll say! "  
  
Trinity chucks Neo a lamp post, but an agent catches it and starts battering Neo with it but Trinity soon regains the lamp post and hands it to Neo.  
  
" Sorry. "  
  
" It's alright, I've only agained about 20 odd bruises from it! "  
  
5 mins. later......  
  
" I think that's it. "  
  
" What about me!?! "  
  
Agent smith has Trinity in a headlock and Neo notices when he turns round.  
  
" Ah! " Neo sighs as he beats the potential crap outta smith.  
  
" Thanks! "  
  
" I owed you a favour. "  
  
" I thought you saved me cos you loved me!?! "  
  
" Yeah, I do and that's the main reason I saved you! "  
  
" Good, I love you too! "  
  
" come on "  
  
Neo put's his arm round Trinity,  
  
" The phone booth's here! "  
  
" Yeah, and there's a truck over there! "  
  
Neo points before he starts flying,  
  
" How d'ya used to this!?! "  
  
" Dunno. We're nearly at another phone booth. "  
  
" OK "  
  
The real world a couple of minuets later.....  
  
" Everything's ok now.... "  
  
" That's good! "  
  
" Apart from Morpheus. "  
  
" Are they still there!?! "  
  
" Yes! "  
  
" And he complains about us kissing all the time, when he and Mindy are always doin' it! God he's weird! "  
  
" I agree with you there! "  
  
" Whatever! "  
  
" Well I'm taking advantage of the situation! "  
  
After sayong this Trinity starts kissing Neo, and right on que Morpheus and Mindy arrive. And Morpheus states what he always does...  
  
" God your always kissing!! "  
  
...to which Trinity relpies, after she's stoped kissing Neo,  
  
" Well you two are always doin' it so I don't see what your problem is!?! "  
  
" We stick to privacy! "  
  
Which is when Neo states the one thing Morpheus would have least liked him to say,  
  
" You call the Mess private!?! "  
  
" You saw that!?! "  
  
" Yes! " Neo and Trinity reply in unison,  
  
" Shit! "  
  
" Neo, I'll kill you!! "  
  
Mindy yells as she chucks a couple of bricks in Neo and Trinity's direction,  
  
" EEEK! "  
  
Neo pushes Trinity out of the way, and ends up landing on top of her...  
  
" Hello "  
  
" Hi! Do you mind getting off me!?! "  
  
... Trinity pushes Neo off her and he helps her stand, causing Mindy to start muttering,  
  
" Pervert "  
  
" I beg your pardon... "  
  
Trinity says in voice that she uses on Persephone in reloaded when she asks Neo for a kiss,  
  
" I was talking about Neo! "  
  
" That does it! "  
  
Trinity starts attacking Mindy, causing a lot of shouting, screaming and kicking,  
  
" Cut that out Trinity! "  
  
" No! I've had it with her!!!! "  
  
" Tank... "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Tank pulls Trinity away from Mindy, Mindy who was on the floor, tries to stand but can't and Morpheus goes over to her and starts examining her,  
  
" Your arm's broken and your ankle looks very twisted! "  
  
" She deserved it! "  
  
" Trinity, you shouldn't have done it! You shouldn't have attacked Mindy! "  
  
" She chucks loads of stuff but you never tell her off! "  
  
At this point Neo puts his arm round Trinity and tells her to calm down, Trinity relaxes, but starts finding it hard to stand, because she's tired and can't realy beleive what she's just done,  
  
" I'm tired. "  
  
" Come on then "  
  
Neo picks Trinity up and carries her to their quarters, Trinity tries to protest about being carried, but is too tired for it to have any effect so gives in,  
  
" Thanks Neo. "  
  
" It's alright. "  
  
They enter their quarters, Neo closes the door behind him and lowers Trinity onto their cot, but she puts her arms round his neck pulling him down next to her, causeing him to lye down,  
  
" I love you Trinity... "  
  
" I love you Neo. "  
  
They kiss and fall asleep.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
" You alright now? "  
  
" Better.. "  
  
" That's good but you'll have to stay here for the night. "  
  
" Oh, ok "  
  
Tank and Morpheus walk out of the med. area and Morpheus says,  
  
" I'm gonna give Trinity a very stern telling off for this... "  
  
" She did it because Mindy did worse, be fair! "  
  
" She hadn't broken her arm's or aout though! "  
  
" But Mindy had tried to kill Neo and Trinity, attacked them with bricks and things, and raped Neo! You can't just tell Trinity off cos she attacked your girlfriend and you don't tell Mindy off! "  
  
" Oh, alright! Well I'm gonna go and get some sleep. "  
  
" Goodnight "  
  
" Night. "  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Ok I know I got a bit carried away on some things, but the other chapters aren't this bad so please read them when I post them! please read and review so I can improve the other chapters! Summary: Mindy, trys to kill Neo+Trinity, Morpheus+Mindy are a couple, and Trinity+Mindy have a fight. And a lot of arguing. 


	10. What's his name?

Cinn: What can i say other than, read and REVIEW!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Neo wakes up, and Trinity happens to be kicking him in her sleep, cause she's dreaming she's fighting agents.  
  
" Hey calm down! "  
  
Neo holds her tighter so she stops kicking him. Which wakes her up.  
  
" What the.......? "  
  
" You awake now? And are you going to stop kicking me? "  
  
" Sorry. I was dreaming that I was fighting agents! "  
  
" Oh, I thought you'd gone off me....! "  
  
" Nah. "  
  
Neo gets up and starts singing `it's been one week since`,  
  
" I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't sing unless you were trying to scare off agents!?! "  
  
" Oh yeah! "  
  
" That's better, now we better go get some breakfast. "  
  
" Suppose. "  
  
Mess Hall......  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Hello. "  
  
" Where are Morpheus and Mindy? "  
  
Trinity asks Tank whilst helping herself to two bowls of goop and passing one to Neo. "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
Which is when Morpheus and Mindy enter in deep discusion. And everyone says Hi. (nobodys trying to kill each other, yet!) Which is when Morhpeus announces,  
  
" I'd just like to say that we are engaged. "  
  
Which makes Trinity speak up,  
  
" Bloody hell, that was quick, you've only been together 1 day, anyway I thought you had a problem with marriages and relationships on ships!?! "  
  
" We're getting Married whether you like it or not! "  
  
Mindy hit's Trinity with her crutch (you should have known this was coming!)  
  
" OW!! I broke your arm and twisted your ankle and I can do the same with the other's!!! "  
  
" Calm down you two! "  
  
Then Trinity and Mindy start attacking each other, Neo trys to pulls Trinity away from Mindy, but she slaps him telling him to let go, then she starts attacking Mindy again. But Morpheus loses His rational mind and throws a knife at Trinity, who only just manages to dodge.  
  
" Hey!! You'll pay for that! "  
  
Trinity gives Morpheus a I'll-kill-you look. Which gets Neo conserned,  
  
" You're not gonna do what I think your gonna do, are you!?! "  
  
Trinity looks away from Morpheus denying it. Then Neo says to Mindy and Trinity,  
  
" Are you ladies ever gonna be friends? "  
  
" Not as long as she's tryin' to kill you! "  
  
" Not as long as she likes you! "  
  
" So you two hate each other because of me!?! "  
  
" Right! "  
  
" OOK "  
  
Neo looks very confused.  
  
5 hours later.....  
  
" Morpheus, what in the world is happening? "  
  
" Erm, dunno Tank. NEO! "  
  
" What? "  
  
" What's going on in the matrix? "  
  
" How the hell am I supposed to know!?! "  
  
" Your the one! "  
  
" You know the code better than me! "  
  
Luckily Trinity came to the computer screens with Neo and she happened to know what was happening,  
  
" For god's sake, the agent's have converted an entire island into agents! "  
  
" Oh, I take it we're going in!?! "  
  
" Duh! "  
  
" Yup! "  
  
The Matrix......  
  
They enter the matrix and Neo tapps smith on the shoulder says hi, then has a kungp-fu fight with him.  
  
" Damn you mister Anderson! "  
  
" His name is Neo!! "  
  
" Whatever! "  
  
Trinity kicks smith..  
  
" Shut-up or go to hell which I believe you'll be goin' to anyway! "  
  
..then resums fighting other agents.  
  
5 hours later....  
  
" Is that it? "  
  
" All but one, hey look out! "  
  
" Neo! "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
Neo turns around and fights the agent.  
  
5 mins later...  
  
" Is that it? "  
  
" Déjà Vu! "  
  
" shut-Up. "  
  
" Well smith looks like he's over there... "  
  
Morpheus points, and Neo fights Smith.  
  
Meanwhile...... The Real World......  
  
Mindy creeps up behind Neo,  
  
" Bye Bye Neo "  
  
But luckily Tank looks over to check Neo, Trinity and Morpheus,  
  
" Hey!! "  
  
Tank lundges at Mindy, to stop her pulling Neo's plug,  
  
" Help! OW!!! "  
  
The Matrix....  
  
Neo finishes fighting smith,  
  
" Ow! "  
  
Neo falls,  
  
" NEO! "  
  
" I'm alright. "  
  
He tries to stand,  
  
" OK, maybe I'm not.... "  
  
" What happened? "  
  
Trinity touches Neo's head,  
  
" Jinx touch wood! "  
  
" You're not touchin' wood though..... "  
  
" Neo's brain is made of wood! "  
  
" Hey! I can't help being thick! "  
  
" I'm joking idiot! "  
  
Trinity and Neo start kissing, and Morpheus tries to interupt them,  
  
" Ahem, Neo what happened to you...? "  
  
He succeeds for once, cos they stop kissing and Neo tries to explain,  
  
" I felt a slight pull at the back of my neck, like as if my plug weren't in properly! And the info for the matrix aint getting sent to my brain properly... "  
  
" Hey you're acctually quite smart! "  
  
" I know. "  
  
Trinity then wips out her phone, and tries to talk to Tank,  
  
" Tank, what's happened to Neo? "  
  
" I'll sort it in a min. Cos I'm kinda busy getting Mindy into a jail cell at the moment....... "  
  
" Unhand her immediately! "  
  
" Morpheus. Do you want Neo dead!?! "  
  
" No. "  
  
" How do you mean Tank? "  
  
" Mindy tried to pull his plug "  
  
" Carry in tank we'll sort this out once we're out. We can't take any chances. "  
  
Trinity give Morpheus a Don't-bother-to-argue-with-me look, and Tank starts talking again,  
  
" OK She's in a cell now. "  
  
Tank sorts Neo's plug,  
  
" You OK now? "  
  
" Yeah, thanks "  
  
Neo stands and Trinity asks for an exit,  
  
" Phone booth to your left.... "  
  
Phone starts ringing when they reach it,  
  
" You first.... "  
  
" No you first, Trinity. "  
  
" For peat's sake! Can you two ever agree on anything? "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
Morpheus rolls his eyes as they both reply in unison, and picks up the phone. And the phone starts ringing again,  
  
" You next Trinity.... "  
  
" Oh alright! "  
  
She picks up the phone and leaves the matrix, Neo soon follows.  
  
The Real World....  
  
" Tank, Where's Mindy? "  
  
" Cell 1 "  
  
" OK, come on "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Cells....  
  
" LET ME OUT!!!! "  
  
" What happened? "  
  
Morpheus opens the cell door, and Mindy starts protesting,  
  
" He arrested me for nowt. "  
  
" You tried to pull the plug on Neo! " Tank defended himself,  
  
" I did never! "  
  
" Your lying. "  
  
" No I'm not, Neo! "  
  
" Yes you are! If your not lying you look people in the eye, and if your are you don't! Also your nostrils flare when you lie. "  
  
Everyone else gives Neo this are-you-stupid? look,  
  
" Fine then I'll tell the truth! "  
  
" Good! "  
  
" I wasn't just going to pull the plug on Neo, but Trinity too! "  
  
" We'll have to take you Zion.... " Morpheus sighs,  
  
" But.......! "  
  
" Your going to find a councillor in Zion stay for a month or so until we return, then you and your councillor can come back to the Neb. "  
  
" Just when I thought he'd finally got some sense into his head! " Trinity whispers to Neo,  
  
Neo happens to start giggling, then leaves the room explaining he's hungry, Trinity soon follows. And the minute they're out of hearing distance Neo bursts out laughing, Trinity catches the giggles off him,  
  
" Neo! "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Why did you laugh!?! "  
  
" It was funny! "  
  
" Not that funny! "  
  
" Whatever! "  
  
" I'm surprised Morpheus didn't hear us! "  
  
" I hope he didn't! "  
  
" He did. "  
  
" God Tank, you made me jump! "  
  
" He wants to see you both back there, that was the idea Trinity. "  
  
" Shit! "  
  
4 hours later....  
  
" Don't do it again, you hear!?! "  
  
" OK. "  
  
" Sure, whatever. " Trinity mutters,  
  
They enter their quarters, and they get into bed,  
  
" Night. "  
  
" Night. "  
  
" Just don't kick me again, it hurt! "  
  
They soon fall asleep after snuggling up to each other.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: OK, I know the end keeps ending with the same dialogue but I will change it, cos I have serious editing to do to every chapter I have written in my note book! And quite a few of 'em I wrote whilst on a high listening to steps!!! They aren't that bad, some are a bit funny.  
  
Plz r&r, no one reveiws so why am I continuing!?!?! Plz r&r and make me happy even if it's just critisim!! 


	11. Death

Cinn: Yo again, Sarah this is the chapter you got up to reading, and you don't have any idea what happens after this, if you did I probally wouldn't be writing this......  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" the matrix, oh my old house the one I was nearly burnt to death in, I was scared of returning. `hey` I said to my self `It's my old beanie`  
  
`you always did like that beanie`  
  
`Neo!`  
  
`What? Just cos we've been apart for a few years doesn't mean we aren't friends, does it?`  
  
`Neo? What are you talking about? We haven't been apart for a few years, or not at least to my knowledge anyway!?!`  
  
`Yes we have, you broke it off with me a couple of years ago, but I still love you...`  
  
`I love you Neo, and I don't remember breaking it off with you..`  
  
`Then how come....?` I interrupted his sentence by kissing him "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity woke suddenly, in confusion.  
  
" What the...!?! "  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" Nothing..... "  
  
" Something's bothering you... "  
  
" It's nothing, OK!?! "  
  
" I don't like it when you keep things from me, but if it doesn't concern me, then... "  
  
" It's just a dream, it's nothing, honestly. Just a dream I don't want to come true.... "  
  
" What happens in it? "  
  
" Well.... I'm in that old house that I was nearly burnt to death in then you come up behind me and it appears I broke it off with you.... "  
  
" Trinity, do you really think that I'd just let you go like that, without any fuss?? "  
  
" I dunno, you might if you loved me that much and you wanted to make me happy.... "  
  
" Do you really think so....? "  
  
" Probably not.... "  
  
Mess Hall....  
  
" Hello. "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Your late.... "  
  
" Minor problems.. "  
  
" Oh, OK. "  
  
" Everything OK now? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Neo, your very quiet, what's up? "  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
" Well let's get on with why your here, Neo, Trinity, yesterday we found the agents had transformed an island into agents, today they're acting like the police force, they're everywhere. "  
  
" What do you expect us to do? "  
  
" Kill the agents.. "  
  
" Are you crazy, they'll easily out number us! ~ The building, the one on fire, fire kills ~ Unless we get 'em all into a build and blow it up or set it on fire or something.... "  
  
" How do we do that? "  
  
" It was only a suggestion! "  
  
" It's the most sensible I've heard all day! "  
  
" Neo, what do you think? "  
  
Trinity turns round, but Neo isn't behind her,  
  
" Hey, where's Neo? "  
  
" I dunno.... "  
  
Trinity goes in search of Neo, she goes striaght to their quarters, and tries to open the door.  
  
" Neo are you in there!! "  
  
" Unfortunately yes, Bye Trinity, I love you! "  
  
Trinity then hears a bang then a thud.  
  
" Neo!!!! "  
  
Trinity tries to open door, but finds this immensely difficult due to many bricks behind it, which aren't on the same side as Trinity, eventually she manages to open it.  
  
" Ow.... "  
  
" I'll just leave now... "  
  
" Oh No you won't! "  
  
Trinity knocks Mindy unconscious,  
  
" Neo where are you hurt?? "  
  
Neo rolls over and has hands clamped to his side, but blood still going everywhere,  
  
" Here. "  
  
" TANK!!!!! Don't worry Neo, you'll be alright..... "  
  
Tank and Morpheus join Trinity and Neo and Tank gives Neo a quick look over,  
  
" I take it you won't be able to walk to the med. area.......? "  
  
" Dunno... "  
  
" Try leaning on me, you might that way..... "  
  
" OK, Trinity. "  
  
Neo and Trinity head off to the Neb. And Morpheus tries to wake Mindy, she wakes and Tank decides she'll be alright so he hurries off after Neo and Trinity.  
  
" Mindy, why are you trying to kill Neo?? "  
  
" Cos I hate him sooo much, anyway he deserves to die!! "  
  
" Your confined to your quarters. " Morpheus sighs,  
  
" But....!! "  
  
" It'll be better for everyone.... "  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
" Here.. "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
Tank continues to operate on Neo.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
" He should be alright now.... "  
  
" Thanks, Tank. "  
  
Trinity grips Neo's hand tighter to try and wake him, she's susccessful cos he wakes about a second later.  
  
" Neo? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" I've been wondering if you know how I survived that building, the one on fire...?? "  
  
Neo sits up and faces her,  
  
" Erm... ~ tell her, go on tell her, why are you afraid of telling her, just tell her the truth ~ Yes. "  
  
" How..?? "  
  
" I saved you... "  
  
Trinity looks very confused,  
  
" How????? "  
  
" I'm not actually sure, I just when in, cos remember you were Zoë and everything, I just came out with you and I hadn't got burnt or anything.... "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" What's happening then....? "  
  
" We're going to blow up a building with loads of agents in it.. "  
  
" Good, we'll get ridda 'em that way..... "  
  
" I know. "  
  
Trinity looks a bit smug.  
  
4 hours later.....  
  
" Trinity get outta there it's gonna blow!!! " Tank warned,  
  
Mindy has appeared behind Tank with a gun, and is muttering...  
  
" Bye Tank. "  
  
Neo has also appeared to see what's going on, and takes a flying leap at Mindy to stop her shooting Tank,  
  
" HEY!! "  
  
Mindy shoots Tank, Tank clamps his hand to his left shoulder looks behind him...  
  
" OW. Neo? "  
  
...Then he falls. Neo takes Tank to the Med. area with Mindy so Morpheus can try and sort Tank out whilst keeping an eye on Mindy.  
  
" Trinity...? "  
  
Trinity's in the matrix by the way.  
  
" Neo!?! Where's Tank??? "  
  
" I'll tell you when you're out, you need a hard line? "  
  
" Yeah, I could do with one! "  
  
" Next street on your right... "  
  
" Uh huh, got it. "  
  
Neo goes to unplug Trinity from the matrix, and the instant she's awake she asks,  
  
" Where's Tank? "  
  
" Follow me..... "  
  
" Why are you limping....? "  
  
" I took a flying leap at Mindy before she shot Tank.... "  
  
" Tank was shot!!!!!! "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
8 hours later....... In Zion........  
  
" I'll be alright...... "  
  
" Tank... " Zee said,  
  
Neo decides this would be the time to suport his friend,  
  
" Sure you will Tank. "  
  
" Yeah, I'll... "  
  
" TANK! "  
  
" He's... "  
  
Link and Morpheus enter,  
  
" How is he? "  
  
" Dead. "  
  
Zee bursts out crying, and Trinity's trying to fight back her tears but isn't being to successful.  
  
" Come on Trinity. "  
  
Neo put's his arm round her and leads her away,  
  
" You going to be alright? "  
  
" Probally, after a while.... "  
  
" Wanna go get sumet to eat? "  
  
" Yeah.... "  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
" Link, would you replace...... "  
  
" Maybe. "  
  
" No he won't!! "  
  
" I did promise.... "  
  
" But I've...... "  
  
" I'm going, I'll be as carful as possible. "  
  
" OK, if you must. "  
  
" Good man, Link. "  
  
2 hours later....  
  
" Neo, what's wrong?? "  
  
~ Mindy's gonna try and kill us, cos she isn't restricted to her quarters here ~  
  
" It's Mindy, isn't it? "  
  
" Yeah.... "  
  
" What presicly?? "  
  
" She'll try and kill us, well at least me, and Morpheus and that lot ain't here.... "  
  
" Oh fuck, I forgot that.... "  
  
" I'm tired. "  
  
Neo gets into bed and Trinity lyes next to him, saying she's tired too. Once she's settled into Neo's arms, Neo kisses Her, and soon after they fall asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: I must not write fic's whilst on a high after listening to steps first thing in the morning, but stay with me here people cos I am going to do major editing on the next lot of chpters cos they need serious improving!! They'll be a lot better than this (hopefully). Well can you get a lot worse than this.......? (Probally). 


	12. A not so cliffhangery ending

Cinn: The *improved* version of chapter 12, I think you better just read this instead of listening to me babbaling on....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Neo wakes up expecting ot find Trinity, but she appears to have gone wandering.  
  
~ Where is she? Well I'll stay and get breakfast and if she isn't back by then I'll go look for her. Yeah that's what I'll do... ~  
  
20 mins later...  
  
~ great, I get to wander around the many confusing streets of Zion looking for Trinity, this should be interesting. Hey what's this? ~  
  
Neo finds a note pinned to the door, he reads it.  
  
~ bloody hell!! ~  
  
And he runs out of the apartment knowing exactly where he's going.  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
" Trinity! "  
  
" Neo, you're here.... "  
  
" Yeah, when I eventually found your note.... "  
  
" Well it was the only place i could think of where you would definatly find it.... "  
  
" Why didn't you wake me? "  
  
" I dunno, I just didn't want to disturb you...... "  
  
" You should know that you are more important to me than sleep!! Espesially when you end up in hospital!! "  
  
" It doesn't matter, now you're here. "  
  
1 hour later......  
  
" We're sorry we couldn't save your baby, we did all we could.... "  
  
" It's alright.... Thanks. "  
  
Neo and Trinity leave and start walking back to their apartment.  
  
" You sure your alright? "  
  
" I'm fine! "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Yes really! "  
  
Trinity elbows Neo in the stomach, and he shout's in pain,  
  
" OW! You're alright again. I can tell! "  
  
" I know. "  
  
Trinity smirks, but then she turns it into a smile,  
  
" What is there to do here? "  
  
" Not a lot. "  
  
" What does everyone here do then?? "  
  
" Chatch up with friends or just wander around... "  
  
" Ooooooook. Then what should we do? "  
  
" I dunno, make our apartment mindyproof. "  
  
" How, she can get through almost anything.. "  
  
" Aaah! I didn't know that. "  
  
" Hadn't you guessed? "  
  
" Sorta, all I'd guessed was that she liked bricks! "  
  
" Umm, can't we go into the matrix, it's fun in there! "  
  
" I know. But i don't know of anywhere apart from on the ships we can enter the matrix... "  
  
" Damn. "  
  
" Why couldn't there be something to do.......!!! "  
  
" We could always go and help with the repairs on the neb. "  
  
" Er...!~ I was gonna ask you to come back to my room idiot, we can do that later, I supose. ~ Well I supose it's better than nothing..... "  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Morpheus arrives at the Neb and finds Neo and Trinity doing repairs, not taking advantage of their shore-leave.  
  
" What are you two doin here? "  
  
" Helping with the repairs, we were bored. "  
  
" Wanna go into the matrix??? "  
  
" YEAH!!!! "  
  
Trinity starts jumping up and down getting very excited.  
  
" OK then, just calm down! "  
  
Neo gives Trinity a funny look, causing Trinity to glare at him,  
  
" What are you looking at!?! "  
  
Neo decides that he better not answer that,  
  
" Do you want to go in the matrix or not??? "  
  
5 mins later..... The matrix.....  
  
" Come on "  
  
Neo put's his arm round Trinity, and she asks where they're going,  
  
" I dunno, where do you wanna go? "  
  
Neo flys off,  
  
4 hours later....... The real world.....  
  
" Thanks Morpheus. "  
  
" It's alright just do somet usful. "  
  
" OK "  
  
5 hours later.....  
  
" Come on Trinity, I'm exausted! "  
  
" Yeah me too, Bye Morpheus! "  
  
" See ya!! "  
  
" See ya!! "  
  
1/2 an hour later...  
  
Neo and Trinity enter their apartment, and it's obvious that someones been there,  
  
" What the..... "  
  
" Hell, what happened here!?! "  
  
Then They both look at each other and say,  
  
" Mindy! "  
  
Causing Mindy to leave slamming door and locks it with the only key and starts her device.  
  
" Shit, she would have ot flood the place wouldn't she!?! "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
Trinity tries to break the door down, but is unsuccessful,  
  
" I can't break it down! "  
  
" I guess it's hopeless me trying. "  
  
But he tries anyway, and is unsuccessful.  
  
" Where's all the water coming from? "  
  
" Search me? "  
  
" Ummmmmm, nah. Not at the moment, Neo. "  
  
" Are we gonna die? "  
  
" Dunno..... looks like..... "  
  
I let you're minds create what they get up to in the night between this chapter and the next.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: well, ain't much really to be said, apart from I'll post the next chapter soon. 


	13. Erm a normalish day in Zion

Cinn: erm.......basically just a "normal" day........  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity wakes up to a `cheerful` themed room...  
  
" What the..... Neo, what have you done this time!?! "  
  
" I wanted to make it more cheerful in here..... "  
  
" Uh huh... Next time just don't bother to put paper flowers everywhere..... "  
  
" Umm OK "  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
" Trinity, where are you!?! "  
  
Trinity paddles her lilo over (which was provided by Neo as part of his `cheerful` theme),  
  
" Here. "  
  
" You won't be able to stay on that much longer.... "  
  
" I know "  
  
Trinity slides off her lilo and swims over to Neo,  
  
" Neo..? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" We're gonna die aren't we....? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Just as things were getting normal again...... "  
  
" Normal? What's normal about this??? "  
  
" You know what I mean! "  
  
Trinity playfully punches Neo and Morpheus bangs on their door,  
  
" Neo, Trinity, we need some help on the neb!! "  
  
" We can't get out!!! "  
  
" Mindy locked us in and started flooding the place.... "  
  
" Hang on! "  
  
1/4 hour later.....  
  
" I've got the key! And a black eye! "  
  
" Black eyed peas! "  
  
" Neo shut-up, Morpheus I'm not interested about you're eye at the moment... I just want you to get us out before we drown! Then we can worry about your eye!!! "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
Morpheus opens the door and stands behind it as Neo, Trinity and a lot of water come out of it,  
  
" HELP!!! "  
  
They go over the balcony but Neo manages to grab hold of a rail...  
  
" EEEK! OW! "  
  
... And Trinity's foot, causing her to hang upside down over the balcony!  
  
" You alright?? "  
  
" Not really, I don't really like hanging upside down over a balcony with a loada water going over my head!!! "  
  
" whatever... "  
  
Trinity turns herself around so she is hanging onto Neo's waist,  
  
" Are you gonna climb back up or not?? "  
  
" Yeah, I was waiting for the flow of water to stop!! "  
  
" Whatever.. "  
  
Trinity starts climbing back on to the balcony and Neo soon follows,  
  
" What did you want Morpheus? "  
  
" Why don't you meet me at the Neb. in about 2 hours and I'll tell you there....? "  
  
Morpheus hands Trinity the key, then leaves.  
  
" I'm gonna go and get dried.... "  
  
" On problemo there.... "  
  
" And what might that be, Neo? "  
  
" All the towels and things are drenched too.... "  
  
" Shit, how are we gonna get dry then?? "  
  
" Borrow someone else's?? "  
  
" Like who's...? "  
  
" I dunno.... It was only a sugestion! "  
  
2 hours later.......  
  
Neo and Trinity arrive at the Neb, having a lil argument.  
  
" Shut-Up Neo, or I'll tip another bucket of water over your head! "  
  
Neo sneezes,  
  
" I think I've got pneumonia!!! "  
  
" Good!! "  
  
" Hey! I thought you loved me!?! "  
  
" I do and I was joking dumass!!! "  
  
" When you're ready.... " Morpheus interupts before they forget why they are at the neb. (i.e. they start kissing.)  
  
" Sorry. "  
  
" That's better. "  
  
" Get on with it! "  
  
" Shut-Up. We.. "  
  
Trinity kicks Morpheus when he says that to her,  
  
" You should know by now I won't take that sorta crap from you! "  
  
" Ow, as I was saying, we have descovered a new threat to any of who enter the matrix..... "  
  
" Even me??? "  
  
" We think you inpiticular, Neo. "  
  
" What is it???? " Trinity enquired  
  
" The agents and machines have created a Neo look-alike with all of Neo's abilities but, it only attacks people close to him. "  
  
" By close to him do you mean friendship wise or proxsimity wise?? "  
  
" Both really. It attacks any close friends of Neo's that are part of the resistance and in the matrix, and any mambers of the resistance that are near him in the matrix.... "  
  
" Oooooooook "  
  
" How do we defeat my look-a-like then? "  
  
" That's what we don't know.... "  
  
Trinity mutters a sarcastic "great! ",  
  
" But we're goning to need to be able to tell which Neo is which..... "  
  
Neo happens to have been looking very thoughtfull for once.  
  
" What would happen to my look-a-like if i died?? "  
  
" Neo don't even think about dying!! "  
  
" Once Neo's dead the look-alike dies too.... "  
  
" Then how about only I go in, fight this thing, die, so then it dies? "  
  
" But I can't loose you again! "  
  
" You can resurect me though... "  
  
" What if I don't want to!?! "  
  
" Then I die. "  
  
" But...! "  
  
" Can you think of anything better..?? "  
  
" No, but..! "  
  
" I'll just leave you two to get on with your argument... "  
  
Morpheus leaves and shuts the door so no one interupts them, not that anyone would enter a room when/where Neo and Trinity might be shouting at each other.  
  
" Neo, your not going back in the matrix if you're going in with the intension of dying! "  
  
" Trinity, If i don't die or kill this thing, and I don't think I'll be able to kill it, then you or someone else might die! "  
  
" what if I can't resurect you... "  
  
" Then I die. I don't want to die Trinity but I might have to, to save more than one life..... "  
  
" Then why don't you just try and fight it, but get yourself out before you die...?? "  
  
" The sooner we get ridda this thing the better.... "  
  
" Why couldn't we try to blow up the building it's in or sumet then...? "  
  
" Cos it migth be able to escape that or the agents might be able to reprogram it or something..... "  
  
" Then there's no point in you dying then cos they'll just reprogram it so it can kill all of us too......! "  
  
" If I die then something might happen to it's code or something that'll make it impossible for it to be reprogramed or remade...... "  
  
" How do you know!?! "  
  
" I don't I'm just guessing.... "  
  
" Why can't you just change it's code then, you can do that with almost anything else.... "  
  
" But if it's like me, then it'll be able to change the code too.... What if it changes mine? Cos if it changes mine the first thing it'll do is change my code so I can't change the code........ "  
  
" But.... I thought no one or nothing could change your code? "  
  
" I don't know, but all I know is that I can change everyone else's code....... "  
  
" You have never changed mine, yet... "  
  
" Why would I want to change yours? I think you're perfect the way you are....... "  
  
" What about the rest of our crew and the rest of the resistance we work with....?? "  
  
" I've never really thought about it, I didn't see any point.... "  
  
" Oh, but isn't there something you can do apart from dying to kill this thing?? "  
  
" I dunno, not that I know of........ I don't want to die though. "  
  
" That's not the impression I've been getting..... "  
  
" The only reason i don't want to die is because I love you and I don't want us to be seperated.... "  
  
Neo tries to kiss Trinity, cause he thinks they've resloved everything (as if!) but Trinity pushes him away saying  
  
" Yeah right. If you loved me you'd take my feelings into account!! I shoulda listened to Mindy!!! "  
  
Trinity runs out of the room, nearly crying.  
  
~ her dreams! ~  
  
Morpheus enters,  
  
" Neo, I just saw Trinity. What happened? "  
  
Neo choses not to hear Morpheus, and runs after Trinity.  
  
1/2 an hour later...  
  
Neo enters his and Trinity's room.  
  
" Hi, Trinity are you there? "  
  
Neo finds Trinity crying, very unlike her,  
  
" Hi....er....can i come in? "  
  
" You already are..... "  
  
" Supose... "  
  
" What do you want? "  
  
" Well a) seeing as though you seem to have broken up with me to get my stuff and b) to tell you that you seem to have done a pretty good job of making your dreams come true.... "  
  
Neo goes off to get his stuff, whilst Trinity sit's there thinking  
  
~ oh god, he's right, what the hell have I done??? ~  
  
Neo returns and heads out of Trinity's room.  
  
" Wait, Neo don't go..... "  
  
Neo turns around,  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" Cos, you're right and I need you. "  
  
" Well that's not how you were acting before..... "  
  
" You'd upset me, cos I love you and need you, yet, were set on killing yourself... "  
  
" I was only set on killing myself so I could save you and others. "  
  
" I know... "  
  
" I'm sorry.... "  
  
" No, I'm the one who needs to apologise. Cos you were only gonna kill yourself to stp others from dying and I should know Mindy isn't right..... "  
  
" Well, I still apologise for hurting your feelings.... "  
  
Neo turns back around as if to leave, causing Trinity to stand and ask,  
  
" Neo where are you going? "  
  
" We're broken up.... "  
  
" But I thought we'd got back together again... "  
  
Neo turns round when he hears this,  
  
" We have? "  
  
" Well that's what I thought...... "  
  
" Oh. So you want me to stay here? "  
  
" Yeah. I don't want you to go anywhere else..... "  
  
Neo walks up to Trinity and kisses her, only Morpheus interupts by knocking on the door, which Trinity goes to answer,  
  
" It weren't locked...... "  
  
" Well I wasn't just gonna walk in in case of what I might see... "  
  
" If we were gonna do anything like that we'd lock the door!! "  
  
" What do you want, anyway? " Neo asks  
  
" To apologise.... "  
  
" Why? "  
  
Morpheus looks slightly worried, espescially after seeing Trinity nearly crying as a result of,  
  
" Erm... That Neo look-alike thing ain't real... "  
  
" Why did you tell us it was then....? "  
  
" We, well I, wanted to know how you two would react.... "  
  
" Well now you know. "  
  
Trinity kicks Morpheus in the place he would have most liked to have been kicked in, causing him to shout in pain,  
  
" OW!!!! "  
  
" That's for breaking me and Neo up!!! "  
  
" You two broke up!?!?! "  
  
" Yeah, but we're back together again now.... "  
  
" Now leave before I kick you again!! "  
  
Morpheus leaves knowing better than to try Trinity's patience.  
  
" One thing... "  
  
" What? "  
  
" You don't kick a guy there, even if he has seperated you with your partner..... "  
  
" I don't really care, but if you don't want to get kicked too I sugest you don't say another word about it...... "  
  
" Um Ok. "  
  
" Did you know? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Did you know they made it up?? "  
  
" No, why would they tell me?? They wanted to see how we'd both react, didn't they? So why would they tell me but not you? "  
  
" I dunno. "  
  
" Anyway we better finish tiding up.. "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
3 hours later....  
  
Trinity's experiancing a fit of giggles, and happens to be holding a drenched pillow,  
  
" Yeah right, whatever Neo! "  
  
She chucks the pillow at Neo, and he throws a drenched towel back at her saying  
  
" Hey! "  
  
" Oi! "  
  
Trinity pushes Neo over after saying this, but he grabs her waist so she falls too.  
  
" Let go! "  
  
" No! Ow! "  
  
Neo ends up landing on his back with Trinity on top of him,  
  
" At least I got a coushin! "  
  
" Uh huh, you haven't just landed on your back! "  
  
" Well... Whatever! "  
  
Trinity get's up off Neo and helps him stand,  
  
" My head hurts.... "  
  
" Go find an asprin or sumet then! "  
  
" They have 'em in the real world? "  
  
" How the hell should I know? "  
  
" You've been here longer than me... "  
  
" I don't go around falling on floors! "  
  
" No you push people over on to the floor instead! "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
3 1/2 hours later.....  
  
Neo finishes the bowl of goop he's eating, turns around to see Trinity standing on her head,  
  
" What are you doing!?! "  
  
" What does it look like....! "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Dunno, cos i feel like doing this.... "  
  
Trinity flips over so she's standing on her feet.  
  
" It hurts your head! "  
  
" Uh huh. "  
  
" The one thing I miss from the matrix is T.V. "  
  
" Radio is better than T.V. "  
  
" Telly is better than radio! "  
  
" Radio! "  
  
" Telly! "  
  
1 hour later......  
  
Neo and Trinity are now shouting Trinity happens to be shouting the loudest,  
  
" Telly!!! "  
  
" Radio! "  
  
" Telly!!! "  
  
Neo stops shouting,  
  
" Fine you win. "  
  
Trinity sticks her tongue out at Neo, and the people who live near Neo and Trinity start yelling at them to shut-up.  
  
3 hours later....  
  
" I'm bored, wanna have a kung-fu fight, Neo ? "  
  
" Erm...... OK, but we normally only do kung-fu in the OW! "  
  
Trinity has just kicked Neo, causing him to rename the matrix,  
  
1 hour later....  
  
" Fine a draw.... "  
  
" Yeah, I'm tired. "  
  
Neo gets into bed and Trinity lys next to him saying,  
  
" Me too. "  
  
Neo put's his arms round Trinity, they say goodnight to each other and they fall asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Sorry about all the hour later things, but I have no idea what they can do in Zion. I'll be glad when I get them back on the Neb!! Well, let me know what you think....... 


	14. The goop pie insident

Cinn: If you do NOT want to believe I am a potentially insane person, I sugest you don't read this chapter, due to the fact there is a lot of weird thigs going on, which you might find funny......  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity wakes to find Neo already up and about. But doesn't have any idea what he's been up to...  
  
" What the..... Neo, what have you done this time!?! " Asked Trinity sounding very tired of haveing to ask what Neo had been up to...  
  
" What? "  
  
" Have you murdered Mindy? "  
  
" Unfortunatly no. "  
  
" Awww, I wouldn't mind then if that was why there's red stuff everywhere.... "  
  
" It's paint! "  
  
" Whatever. Just get it cleaned up.. "  
  
" That's what I'm about to do.. "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Trinity get's up and goes to the loo but when she see's herself in the mirro when she's washing her handsshe shouts,  
  
" NEO!!! "  
  
Neo appears in the doorway,  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Have you drawn a funny face on mine!?!?!?! "  
  
" Erm..... "  
  
" I'll Kill you!!! "  
  
" EEEEEEEEEEK!! "  
  
Neo runs, Trinity follows, but she sees a permanant marker which she picks up with everyintension of drawing on Neo's face with it...  
  
" Shit! "  
  
Neo runs to the bathroom so she cant get to him, and obviously locks the door. Due to the fact he does NOT want to face a permantant marker armed Trinity. But instead Trinity draws on the bathroom door, put's the marker pen down and calls,  
  
" Come on out Neo! "  
  
" No! You'll draw on my face in permanant marker!! "  
  
" I've put it down now please come out! "  
  
" No! "  
  
" I'll scream and scream and scream till I'm sick! And I can! "  
  
" I know you can! But there happens to be a lot of cotton wool in here! "  
  
" Shit! "  
  
1 hour later...  
  
Neo is still in the bathroom, but has gotten very hungry, and has started muttering to himself,  
  
" Okee Dokee I'm gonna get my face drawn on but... hunger wins! "  
  
So he goes in search of food, and finds Trinity, who is no longer armed with permanant marker,  
  
" Hi! "  
  
" Hi! "  
  
" Have you stoped chasing me yet? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
Trinity starts giggling, and Neo sits down next to her with his food,  
  
" What's so funny? "  
  
" Nothing. "  
  
2 hours later......  
  
" HEY!!! "  
  
" What? "  
  
" Why have you drawn a funny pic. of me on the bathroom door and labeled it!?!?! "  
  
" Cos you drew on my face!! "  
  
" So..? "  
  
" We're even now! "  
  
" Supose. "  
  
1 hour later......  
  
Neo and Trinity have been tidying up, and Morpheus comes and knocks very loudly on their door. Trinity happens to be carrying a bucket of water, which gives Neo an idea, so he whispers to Trinity,  
  
" Let's tip that bucket of water over Morpheus.....? "  
  
Trinity starts gigling, and agrees. Neo goes to open the door, greets Morpheus and Trinity comes up behind Neo, Neo steps out of the way and Trinity chucks the water over Morpheus.  
  
" Hello, what was water in aid of?? "  
  
" Erm. A joke!?! "  
  
" Rrriiiggghhhttt. Well we're gonna be ready to leave tomorro if you two come down and help with the repairs.... "  
  
" OK, we'll come down soon..... "  
  
" OK "  
  
" One thing before you go Morpheus. How's the thing with Mindy? "  
  
" Fine though I don't see what buisness it is of yours!?! "  
  
" I just wondered. "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
Morpheus leaves and Neo says to Trinity,  
  
" So much for the thing about girlfriend talk with Morpheus! "  
  
" It's diffrent now he's with Mindy. "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Neo and Trinity arive at the Neb. and Morpheus give them the choice,  
  
" Do you two want to help with the engine or the welding? "  
  
" Welding! "  
  
" But, Neo, we can't talk when we weld! "  
  
" That's a good thing! "  
  
" Shut-Up Morpheus. "  
  
" OK then. We'll help with the engine. "  
  
Neo and Trinity go and head to the engine room.  
  
4 hours later.....  
  
Morpheus arrives at the engine room, and finds Trinity acting like a drunk teenager.  
  
" I .. hic ... need .. hic ... a .. hic ... "  
  
" What the hell are you doing!?! "  
  
His words cause Trinity to imediantly come out of her stupor.  
  
" Amusing them we were bored. "  
  
" Uh huh "  
  
" Be back in a mo. "  
  
" OK. "  
  
" Don't!! "  
  
" Don't what, Trinity? "  
  
" Morpheus, I was talking to Neo! "  
  
"Neo sticks his head back round the door he disapeared from,  
  
" Don't what? "  
  
" Do what you're gonna do! "  
  
" You don't know what I'm gonna do! "  
  
" I can guess! "  
  
" Fine! But it woulda been funny! "  
  
Neo comes back and Trinity says to him,  
  
" You'll thank me later! "  
  
" Are you lot gonna do something useful or not? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Probally, eventually. "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Morpheus leaves and Trinity turns back round to face Neo after she and the enginers have got rid of Morpheus.  
  
" You can do that impression now if you want?? Or you can wait till he comes back.... "  
  
" Oh shut-Up. Opps "  
  
Trinity kicks Neo saying, " Shut-Up yourself! "  
  
" OW!! "  
  
Neo leaves again, and Morpheus comes back after hearing someone shout.  
  
" What just happened? "  
  
" I just kicked Neo, why? "  
  
" No wonder he shouted! "  
  
Neo returns at this point unaware that Morpheus has returned too...  
  
" Hellllooooooo. "  
  
... And is acting like a drunk Morpheus. Causing all 11 of the enginers to laugh madly. But Trinity hit's the middle of her head with her hand an says,  
  
" Shit. "  
  
But Morpheus soon steps in and starts questioning Neo,  
  
" What is the meaning of this?? "  
  
" Erm.....Fun... "  
  
" Why are you impersonating me? "  
  
" Erm..... I didn't mean to.... "  
  
" Oh yes you did! "  
  
" ~ Trinity get me out of this one ~ Oh no I didn't. "  
  
" Yes you did otherwise why would Trinity stop you before!?! "  
  
" Don't involve me in this! "  
  
" She didn't I was gonna do something else then! "  
  
" Yeah right! "  
  
" Erm..... Hey look a flying tool box!! "  
  
Trinity had been making it look like the tool box was flying so they'd all turn round so Neo could run.  
  
~ you finally noticed! ~  
  
Morpheus and all the enginers turn round, and say " Whoa! " But Neo doesn't reliase he should be running, so Trinity grabs his arm and pulls him.  
  
1/2 hour later.....  
  
Neo and Trinity enter their apartment,  
  
" Neo what the hell did you think you were doing!?! "  
  
" Doing that impression! It's not my fault Morpheus arrived! "  
  
" He was there before hand! Didn't you hear him! He heard you shout! "  
  
" You kicked me! And I didn't hear him! "  
  
" Whatever! I still think you should apologise, cos if you don't we might end up on diffrent ships! "  
  
" Oh. That wouldn't be good! "  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Neo leaves the neb. and Trinity greets him, but he's crying.  
  
" Sorry Morpheus. "  
  
" Just don't do it again, Neo! "  
  
" Come on Neo, why are you crying? "  
  
" He smacked me and it hurt! "  
  
" OOOOOOOOOK. Well he aint goning to again so shut-up! "  
  
" Supose "  
  
Neo stops crying, and Trinity continues talking,  
  
" Well you shouldn't have done it then! "  
  
" Supose. "  
  
" That word is getting overused now! "  
  
" Supose. "  
  
" Shut-Up! "  
  
" Sorry. "  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
Neo and Trinity arrive back at their apartment and they have a race to the loo. Trinity wins,  
  
" Shit! "  
  
" Hee hee! "  
  
" Crap! "  
  
3 mins later...  
  
Neo is hopping around getting desperate,  
  
" Hurry Up! "  
  
Trinity leaves the bathroom, and Neo runs in nearly knocking her over,  
  
" HEY! "  
  
" Sorry! "  
  
2 mins later.....  
  
Neo leaves the bathroom, but he can't see Trinity,   
  
" Trinity, where are you? "  
  
Trinity appears and hit's Neo in the face with a bowl of goop, custard pie style.  
  
" Here. "  
  
" YUK!! Why did you hit me in the face with a bowl of goop, that's a waste of good food!! "  
  
" A waste of GOOD food!?! Are you insane, I thought it was a better use for it than EATING it! "  
  
" Whatever! "  
  
Neo reaches for a towel, he happens to pick up Trinity's favorite towel and he starts wiping his face with it.  
  
" That's MY towel!!!!! And I don't want goop all over it! "  
  
Neo chucks Trinity's towel over her head, and she wrestles with it whilst shouting at Neo,  
  
" Hey!! My big towel ain't for chucking over people's heads!! "  
  
Neo helps Trinity get the towel off her head and when he's got it off her, he kisses her, but Trinity pushes Neo away saying,   
  
" YUK!! "  
  
" I kiss you and you say yuk!?!?! "  
  
" You taste of goop! "  
  
" You hit me in the face with it! "  
  
" Oh yeah! "  
  
Trinity put's an I-remember look on her face.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Trinity has decided she'll do lots of cartwheels, Neo is watching with amusment, and asks what she's doing, and she replies,  
  
" Doing cartwheels isn't it obvious? "  
  
" Erm... yeah. But.. "  
  
Neo is interupted by a scream from Trinity as she hits the wall.  
  
" OW! "  
  
" I take it you either hadn't seen the wall or you had forgotton it was there.... "  
  
" Shut-Up! "  
  
" Why? You shouldn't have crashed into the wall if you didn't want me to ask about it..... "  
  
" Whatever! "  
  
Neo yawns and says he's tired,  
  
" You haven't done anything all day!!! "  
  
" Yes I have! I did help with the repairs too you know! "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
Neo gets into bed and Trinity lys next to im and he put's his arms round her,  
  
" Night Trinity. "  
  
" Night, be in a serious mood tomorro so we don't have to stay here another day.... "  
  
" Yeah, you too. "  
  
Neo falls asleep and Trinity snuggles up to him even more before joining him in his slumber.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: OK I know you're probally going to write on your reveiws that i stiole some lines from another movie, but I already know so there's no point! If you think I need to improve my writing (which i probally do) please reveiw and tell me what I've done wrong. 


	15. They get back to the Neb and this might ...

Cinn: Well here's chapter 15......  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity half wakes up, and rolls over a few times expecting to bump into Neo, but seeing as he aint there, she falls off the bed..  
  
" EEEk! OW! "  
  
..This wakes her up properly, but also makes Neo apear in the doorway.  
  
" What are you doing THERE Trinity? "  
  
" I was expecting to bump into you, but you weren't there! "  
  
" OOOOK. "  
  
Neo walks over and helps Trinity to stand, then he kisses her.  
  
" I love you Neo. "  
  
" I love you Trinity. "  
  
" I'm hungry. "  
  
" I'm hungry too. "  
  
" Stop repeating whatever I say with too on the end! "  
  
" Stop repeating whatever I say with too on the end too! "  
  
Trinity slaps Neo,  
  
" Shut-Up! "  
  
" Shut-Up too! "  
  
" Fine! "  
  
" Fine too! "  
  
5 hour later....  
  
Neo and Trinity have been doing repairs on the neb for 4 hours without talking to each other...  
  
" Has something happened between you two or something, cos you haven't talked to each other all the time you've been here!?! "  
  
This gives Neo and Trinity an idea which they both get at the same time, and they look at each other and announce,  
  
" We've broken up. "  
  
" Really, you weren't acting like you were ever going to yesterday! "  
  
" That was yesterday, today is a diffrent day! "  
  
" It's also a diffrent week ain't it? " Neo input  
  
" yeah. "  
  
" Whatever. Just don't let it interfere with your work! "  
  
" Alright, whatever. "  
  
6 hours later....  
  
Neo and Trinity have been doing repairs for nearly 11 hours without talking at all!  
  
" You two've broken up right? "  
  
Neo and Trinity decide this would be a good time to tell the truth, which causes them to laugh,  
  
" FOOLED YOU!! "  
  
" That's too bad.... "  
  
Trinity starts to panick when he says that,  
  
" Why, what have you done!?!?! "  
  
" I transfered Neo to a diffrent ship, so Mindy could come here with her counceller. "  
  
His words cause Neo and Trinity to clutch each other, and say,  
  
" You can't do that, you can't seperate us!! "  
  
" The joke is on you! Cos there is no transfer!! "  
  
Morpheus laughs, Neo and Trinity let go of each other.  
  
" Are we ready to go yet? "  
  
" Nearly, go get your stuff. "  
  
1 hour later.....  
  
Neo and Trinity arrive back at the Neb. with all their stuff,  
  
" We ready to go yet? "  
  
" Yes, come on! "  
  
" Bye Zee, I'll miss you "  
  
Link kisses Zee after he said goodbye to her,  
  
" I'll miss you too Link, just be careful.... "  
  
" I will. "  
  
Link boards the Neb. and they get everything ready to leave.  
  
2 hours later.....  
  
" Neo, why does it seem more interseting on the Neb.?? "  
  
" Cos we can go in the matrix.... "  
  
" Yeah but that's like the only thing we can do on the Neb. which we can't in Zion.. "  
  
" I know...... But does it really matter, Trinity? "  
  
" I was just thinking about it.... "  
  
" Uh huh. "  
  
Trinity yawns,  
  
" I'm tired, cos I've acctually been doing work unlike some of use who just spent most of the day looking at their partner! "  
  
" I did do some work too you know! "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
Trinity lys down, and Neo lys next to her and puts his arms round her, and they fall asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: If you want me to carry on then reveiw!!! Cos I don't see any point in carrying on if no one likes it or is reading it!! So this might be the end, and if you wanted Mindy to die then you'd have read that in the chapter after next..... I was rather looking forward to killing her.... So I'll either be carrying this on or my other fic... You decide which. 


	16. I'm back, so are Trinity, Neo, Morpheus ...

Cinn: Angel_Of_Lightness, is you're class full of M.O.N.s? Or are you joking? I'm counting on the second, don't take offence or anything. And to hell with homework, who gives one!?! Chapter 16 was written under the affect of radio, which makes me hypaish. That's why I'm expecting Sarah to kill me or at least say i have a sick twisted mind after she's read this!. Well here ya go....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Switch fell as cypher pulled her plug. Rewind. Huh? Switch on the phone to Cypher and Trinity....... NO! Trinity fell as Cypher pulled her plug, like Switch, Neo ran over to her dead form. Turned her over and looked at her, tears fell from his face onto hers, then he kissed her. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo woke in a second, confused and worried that had really happened, cos it seemed so real, but then saw Trinity lying next to him, he didn't know wether she was asleep or not, but he soon found out. After he'd breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
" Trinity, are you awake. "  
  
" Yeah, why? " Trinity replied sleepily  
  
" I just dreamt that I was in that T.V. repair shop... "  
  
Trinity sniffeled, thinking ~ why the hell did you have to bring that up!?! ~  
  
" ... But you were in Switchs place and, she in yours. "  
  
Trinity soon forgot about that hellish day and said in sudden alarm  
  
" You fancy Switch!?! "  
  
" No! The woman I loved died instead of the one I didn't. Don't take that offensifly, cos I know you and Switch were good friends 'n' all. "  
  
" I won't. I love you too Neo. "  
  
Trinity paused,  
  
" We better go and get something to eat. "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Mess.....  
  
" where is everyone? "  
  
" Dunno, but gives us a min. on our own though... "  
  
" Trinity, don't think I gonna do to you what Morpheus did to Mindy in here! "  
  
" I wasn't asking you too. "  
  
Link enters, saving them from a big argument, they can make an argument out of anything! But Neo's fallen asleep.  
  
" Hi Trinity. "  
  
" Hi Link. One moment. "  
  
" OK. "  
  
Trinity turns round to face Neo again and digs her elbow in his back causing him to jump, and be awake.  
  
" What the... Why am I here!?! Oh, Hi Link. "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" You came here to eat, dinkus! You fell asleep. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
Link joins them at the table with his goop and Morpheus enters, and guess who's fallen asleep again!  
  
" Hello. "  
  
" Hi Morpheus. "  
  
" Hi! one tick. "  
  
Trinity rolls her eyes and digs Neo in the back again. He wakes.   
  
" OW! Stop doing that! "  
  
" You stay awake then! "  
  
" I fell asleep again!?! "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
" Oh. I'm going back to bed then. "  
  
" See Ya. "  
  
Neo leaves, and Trinity, Morpheus and Link talk about the day ahead of 'em.  
  
" What's happening? "  
  
" Nothing, Trinity, unless Link spots anything... "  
  
" OK. "  
  
" Right I'll go back and keep an eye out then.. "  
  
" Alright, I'm also going to go back to bed. "  
  
Trinity enters her quarters and Neo props himself up when she has done. It'd been obvious he'd not been asleep.  
  
" Hey. "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" What you doing here? Sleepy too? "  
  
" Yeah. Why wanted to do something else? "  
  
" Well... "  
  
Trinity rolls her eyes as she lys next to Neo.  
  
" I'll take that as a yes then... "  
  
" Stop using revers phycology on me! "  
  
" I wasn't, well not intensionally. "  
  
Neo smiled slightly, before wrapping his arms round her ad doing what they both wanted. You can guess what. I'm not writing details.  
  
3 hours later. The matrix.  
  
Trinity wakes up demanding to know where she is. but to no avail, if you're confused, they as in Neo and Trinity were woken and told to go into the matrix to sort something out. which resulted in both of them being knocked unconscious, and kidnapped.  
  
" Does it matter? "  
  
" YES! "  
  
" Trinity, I've been trying for 1/2 an hour to get him to tell me, but he won't and your not exactly in a position where you can kill him or anything... "  
  
" Precisly. "  
  
" Then WHY are we here? "  
  
" Yeah. Why? "  
  
" Cos without you two the resistance is in deep shit. "  
  
" Really? "  
  
" Neo, stop being an idiot! "  
  
" You may be the one, but your not to clever. "  
  
" We worked that out quite some time ago! "  
  
the kidnapper then made the mistake of walking within reaching distance of Neo, who kicked him with his chair and cut the rope on some sharp metal behind him.  
  
" How the hell did you do that!?! "  
  
Neo walks over to Trinity to untie her and replies simply,  
  
" Easily. "  
  
" Suppose, you are the one 'n' all. "  
  
1 hour later... The real world...  
  
" Link, is there any freezing cold water anywhere? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
Link shows her, and Trinity splashes her face with some of it. Then fills a jug with it.   
  
" Hey. Where are you going with that..? " Link asks worried.  
  
" Neo. "  
  
" Ah! " he starts muttering, " poor man. "  
  
Trinity enters her room and Neo wakes up when she does. But he shouts a lil while after she does, cos she tips a jug of freezing cold water over him. She explains why, but is experiancing a fit of giggles, so trips, and falls over Neo and lys next to hiim giggling.  
  
" You gonna calm down in a min? "  
  
" Nope! "  
  
" OK. Might be better if you did though.. "  
  
" why, it's not like you're gonna try kill me or anything it I don't! "  
  
" No.. "  
  
Neo then slides the covers over Trinity and, she starts kissing him. Guess again, no details.  
  
5 mins later...  
  
Link knocks one Neo's door, then enters saying,  
  
" Neo we've got a.... Oh shit! "  
  
Neo and Trinity look up at Link, and Trinity tells him to go away, which he does very quickly, but does remember to close the door.  
  
" Shit, Morpheus'll ask him for details if he finds out.... "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Oh well.. forget it for now, we have something we're suposed to be doing! "  
  
15 mins later....  
  
Neo and Trinity emerge from their quarters, and ask Link not to tell Morpheus what he saw, and he says he won't, then he tells them what was wrong, so they go and insepect the problem.  
  
" What's wrong with Smith!?! "  
  
Trinity pojnts as she talks.  
  
" That's Smith!?! "  
  
" Far as I can tell it's Smith but.... "  
  
" Is he drunk? "  
  
" Dunno, looks like. "  
  
Neo walks up to Smith, and tapps on his shoulder saying,  
  
" Hi, are you drunk? "  
  
" Neo! If he's drunk he won't know! "  
  
" Hic... I'm... Hic... Alright....Hic! "  
  
" OOOOOOOK. "  
  
Trinity then wispers to Neo,  
  
" Can I kill him? "  
  
" No you can't kiss him! "  
  
" I said kill him, idiot! "  
  
" Oh, sure you can kill him. "  
  
Trinity then kills Smith, and theyl leave the matrix.  
  
" What were you doing in there? "  
  
" Something wrong with smith. "  
  
" Official verdict on smith, is stupid, crazy and drunk when he was killed by moi. "  
  
" Can we have that in normal english, for the thick please? "  
  
" It was! "  
  
Trinity then ebowed Neo in the stomach.  
  
5 hours later...  
  
Neo and Trinity are keeping an eye on the matrix code, Link is doing a lot of throwing items at the wall of his quarters, and Morpheus is in there trying to calm him down.  
  
" What the.... "  
  
" What's worng with Link? "  
  
" Dunno, but he's been at it for over an hour! "  
  
Another 5 hours later....  
  
Neo and Trinity have just finished their supper, and have returned to their quarters, and have gotten into bed,  
  
" I love you Neo. "  
  
" I love you too Trinity. "  
  
Neo kisses her, and Trinity tells him not again, his face drops slightly, so she says,  
  
" But we already have twice today! "  
  
" Yeah, i know it's just, I love you THAT much! "  
  
" I know, I love you that much too. But I'm tired, and we don't really need to a third time in a day. "  
  
" Supose. "  
  
Neo put's his arms round her again, and falls asleep, Trinity joins him in the land of Nod. after snuggling up to him even more.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: OK, for anyone who doesn't know what the land of nod is. It's the land of slumber in insane terms! Radio ain't good for, cos it makes me hypaish, which means I'm all giggly! Next chapter coming soon and I'll give you a treat! 


	17. a treat, just for you, the readers

Cinn: YAY! My fave non-funny chpater, I've been wanting to write this since chapter 6!!! that's 11 chapters! Well I won't spoil it for you so read and you'll, hopfully, have a treat.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity wakes up, as usual on the neb. Neo's been awake for a little while, but luckily he hasn't done something stupid.  
  
" Mornin' "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" How long have you been awake? "  
  
" Not long. "  
  
" OK. Hungry? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
Mess hall...  
  
Neo and Trinity enter the mess and greet Morpheus, Morpheus greet them as he rubbs one of the many bruises on his head.  
  
" What happened to you? "  
  
Trinity always liked to know what was going on, and as she asked she served two bowls of goop and handed one to Neo as she joined him and Morpheus at the table.  
  
" Well? "  
  
" I was hit by quite a few things Link threw yesterday.. "  
  
" What was wrong with him? " Neo asked.   
  
" Something about Zee but he wouldn't say.. "   
  
" He misses her that much!?! "  
  
" I'd miss you that much, Trinity, if we were seperated. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" He said something about walking in on you two yesterday, and how that just made him think of Zee.. "  
  
" Poor man. "  
  
" I assume you know what I mean by `walking in on` don't you..? "  
  
" Yes Morpheus, we do know. Stop treating us as lesser life forms!! "  
  
" Oh shut-u... Opps "  
  
Trinity kicks Morpheus,Neo supresses a laugh, and Morpheus glares at him.  
  
" We should apologise to Link, we shoulda yelled at him when he knocked not to enter... "  
  
" He'd have still known what we were doing though, and Why should we apologise, it's not like we ASKED him to enter! "  
  
" Don't apologise, it'll just make him think of Zee again. "  
  
" Supose. But why couldn't Zee come too? "  
  
" That's a good idea, we'll go back to Zion and ask her wether she does or not. It'll give Link a chance to see her as well. "  
  
" OK. Should we make it a surpirse for him? "  
  
" I didn't know you were big on surprises, Trinity!?! "  
  
" It's not a big thing though...! "  
  
12 hours later... Zion docks...  
  
" Zee! I've been missing you like hell! "  
  
Link calls before he kisses her,  
  
" Link you've been gone one day! "  
  
" Still missed ya. "  
  
" OK, Morpheus is it alright if my client comes too? "  
  
" You're coming on the Neb!?! "  
  
" Yeah, Morpheus contacted me and asked me, he said you knew.. "  
  
" Morpheus....! "  
  
" Whos' your client..? " Morpheus asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
" I'm a counceller... "  
  
This causes Neo and Trinity to look at each other and say,  
  
" Shit, no! "  
  
" Who is it? "  
  
" Mindy, You coming!?! "  
  
" Shit! "  
  
Mindy then comes running up the moment she sees Morpheus, and kisses him. When they're done they all board the Neb.  
  
2 hours later.... Computer core....  
  
" Neo? Do you know where everyone is? "  
  
" Nope, I know where Morpheus and Mindy are though... Dunno where Link is, Morpheus was watching the code then I came and he went off with Mindy the moment he saw me, he didn't ask or say anything or aout. "  
  
" I'll guess Link and Zee are in Links quarters then... "  
  
" Pretty safe bet. "  
  
" Well I'll stay and Talk to you then. "  
  
" OK. "  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
" Trinity run to the mess and get everyone would you... "  
  
" OK. "  
  
5 mins later...  
  
" What's up? "  
  
" See for yourself. "  
  
" Jesus! The agents are forcing everyone to drown themselves! "  
  
" We're going in? "  
  
" Duh! "  
  
The Matrix...  
  
" Hello smith. "  
  
Neo starts a kung-fu fight with smith and smith says,  
  
" Why did mister anderson have to come!?! "  
  
Everyone else stops fighting and says,  
  
" His name is NEO! "  
  
Then they resume fighting.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
" OW!!!!!! "  
  
Mindy clamps her hands to a bullet hole in chest, and falls to the ground. Morpheus runs over to her and holds her close to him. She starts speaking,  
  
" bye everyone, I'm sorry Neo, Trinity for everything I've done. Bye Morpheus, I love you. "  
  
Mindy kisses Morpheus just before she dies, it's the last thing she ever does. Morpheus then ignors everyone fighting around him for a breif second then turns on brown (who killed Mindy) in a rage.  
  
2 hours later....  
  
Morpheus is saying his last goodbyes to Mindy and Neo and Trinity are watching form their quarters and Link and Zee are watching form their quarters.  
  
" God, have you ever seen Morpheus this upset before Link? "   
  
" No. "  
  
Trinity and Neo's quarters...  
  
" Poor Morpheus, he's just lost one of his reasons to live... "  
  
" Yeah, I know. God it makes you think don't it, like what would happen if that happened to you... "  
  
" Yeah, it does. "  
  
Trinity closes the door and goes and lys down, with every intension of going to sleep. But Neo mistakes her actions,  
  
" Is it our time now? "  
  
" What? "  
  
" To.... You know... What everyone else was doing before... "  
  
" Is that all you ever think about!?! "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Good. the last thing I need is a pervert for a boyfriend! Now go to sleep. "  
  
Neo lyes next to her and holds her close to him, they fall sleep in each others arms, as usual.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Finally I've got ridden of Mindy! God, it took 11 chapters but it happened. The next chapters might be a lil late cos like i expected, with school starting again, I've got heaps of homework, so keep reminding me, by reveiwing. Thanks for all your reveiws!   
  
Hannah. Well that's my real name, but I've had a billion zillion nicknames I hardly ever use it, seriously at primary I got a new one everyday!! 


	18. forget

Cinn: God! 3am. is when they all went to sleep in the last chapter! Stupid me! Oh, well.... This was wrote while I was shouting at the radio, so dunno what's gonna happen...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity wakes up streches, says sleepily,  
  
" Born to sleep. "  
  
and falls asleep again.  
  
1/2 an hour later....  
  
Trinity wakes up again, but this time Neo enters their quarters soon after she does wake.  
  
" Hi. Where've you been. "  
  
" Helping with the engine. "  
  
" What happened!?! "  
  
" Some of the wires burnt through. It's fine now. "  
  
" Why didn't you wake me? "  
  
" I did, about half an hour ago, you woke, hit me in the face then went back to sleep again, but you said something before you went back to sleep again, but I didn't hear you properly. "  
  
" Oh, Sorry. "  
  
" It's alright. You hungry? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
Mess hall....  
  
" Where the hell are Neo and Trinity!?! "  
  
" Neo went to try and wake Trinity again... "  
  
" Well it's taking a while! "  
  
" He's only just gone! "  
  
Neo and Trinity enter to save anymore arguing,  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" You're late. "  
  
" I've just woken up! "  
  
" Um. For once. "  
  
Trinity glares at Neo and morpheus says,   
  
" Well be on time next time! "  
  
" Ok, not my fault We were up till 3am yesterday! " (nope that's mine!)  
  
" Nope that was the agent's. "  
  
" Right there! "  
  
1/2 hour later....  
  
Neo and Trinity have been having a long chat and been giggling a lot, they look like they're about to start kissing, but the Morpheus comes in and Neo and Trinity decide they better not start kissing infront of Morpheus especially after Mindy just died.  
  
" Just cos Mindy died doesn't mean you two have to stop doing what you normally do to stop me getting upset... "  
  
Morpheus leaves, and Link and Zee enter..  
  
" What's wrong with Morpheus? "  
  
" Dunno, probally something to do with Mindy... "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" But he just told me and Neo... "  
  
Trinity turns to point at Neo, but finds he's disappeared.  
  
" ...Where's Neo? "  
  
" Dunno.. "  
  
" He was here a minute ago. "  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Neo went off after Morpheus to try and sort him out, he's now in Morpheus's quarters,  
  
" Look about Mindy dying, I know she's hard to forget. I broke up with her just before I was released. I still thought about her a bit, for a while. She seems unforgetable, but you'll soon get over it but it'll take a while. I'd just stopped thinking about her before we went to release her... "  
  
" Really? I'd never have guessed! "  
  
" Yeah, well I did have to hide it from Trinity... "  
  
" True. "  
  
Trinity then enters just after hearing the entire conversation,  
  
" So that's what you were hiding! "  
  
" Oh shit! This ain't gonna go well! "  
  
" Do you two mind leaving? "  
  
" Sure. "  
  
They leave and Trinity turns on Neo,  
  
" What happened to the ` we should tell each other everything` bit?? "  
  
" I never said that! "  
  
" Yes you did, just over two months ago! "  
  
" Oh, but I only didn't tell you because I thought you'd break it off with me, and I can't live without you. "  
  
" You're thick! I love you, I need you, and I can't bloody live without you either, so why would i break it off with you!?! "  
  
" You did once.. "  
  
" Oh yeah... Call it even? "  
  
" O.K. Even. "  
  
" What's going on now. "  
  
" How should I know!?! "  
  
" You've been awake longer than me! "  
  
" Oh yeah, but I still don't know. "  
  
" You said. Well I'm going to and catch up on my sleep. "  
  
Neo opens his mouth to say ` beauty sleep?` but decides against it.  
  
9 hours later....  
  
Trinity's in the mess on her own having a quick bite to eat, soon Neo comes and joins her, and sits opposite her. Soon after this, a few passonate noises come from Link and Zee's quarters. Neo starts giggling, and Trinity kicks him. Then Morpheus enters.  
  
" Hello. "  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Ow, Oh Hi. "  
  
" I thought that was you...! "  
  
" Coming from Linkand Zee's quarters!?! "  
  
" You're quarters are next to each other. It's hard to tell. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" I'm gonna go to bed and stay there. Cos I'm bloody exausted from last night. "  
  
" Do you relaise what that implies? "  
  
Trinity thinks for a moment, then says,  
  
" Do you know something. I don't really care. "  
  
" Thought not. "  
  
Trinity goes off into her quarters and tries to go to sleep.  
  
1/2 hour later.....  
  
Neo enters their quarters and lyes next to Trinity, and put's his arms round her, then when she moves he jumps an inch and says,  
  
" God I thought you were asleep! "  
  
" Nope, it's hard to sleep with them to doing what they were. I nearly was though... "  
  
" Oh. I'm tried too. "  
  
" Sleep then! "  
  
Trinity falls asleep after this and it takes Neo a little while longer to do the same, but he does eventually.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: No comment. Please reveiw I wanna know what you think! I don't even care whether it's a flame, cos it tells me you hate it and I need to improve lots! Please just reveiw. Please. 


	19. we're going back to zion again

Cinn: This is where it starts to end, from now on I'm sorting it out so it links the two movies. It all ends soon, and the ending journey starts here...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Trinity wakes up and soon after she does, Link and Zee start arguing so she gets up and goes to the mess, and finds Morpheus there.  
  
" What's wrong with Link and Zee? "  
  
" Dunno, but they're starting to act like you and Neo. "  
  
" We don't argue! Well a lot anyway. "  
  
" Well they're acting like you two when you do argue. "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
Trinity goes over to get some goop, but has to wrestle with the tap, because Morpheus has a habit of turning it too far so it sticks.  
  
" You have to stop turning it too far. It always sticks! "  
  
" Sor-ry! "  
  
Trinity finally releases it and gets herself some goop. Soon after she's seated herself at the table, a very sleepy Neo enters, obviously disturbed of sleep.  
  
" Are you sure you should be awake? "  
  
" Nope. "  
  
" Well you shouldn't be, you look like hell! "  
  
" That's a nice thing to say to me ain't it!?! Love the greeting! "  
  
" You're welcome. "  
  
" Whatever. Hey who's made this all stuck! Morpheus! "  
  
" Hey! It weren't me! Trinity was the last person to use that thing! "  
  
" Trinity! "  
  
" What? It's not that stuck! You're jusk a weakling! "  
  
" Am not! "  
  
" Whatever. "  
  
Trinity walks up to the tap which is also where Neo is and releases it very easily.  
  
" Wasn't that hard, it sticks more when Morpheus has just used it. "  
  
" Whatever, it's probally cos I'm still half asleep. "  
  
" Probally. Oh god! "  
  
" What's worng Trinity? "  
  
" They've started shouting now! I've got a headache. "  
  
" Well we now know what they are arguine about.. "  
  
" Yeah, but they must be getting headaches too! "  
  
4 hours later....  
  
Trinity had gone to ly down a while ago cos of her headache, Link and Zee had stopped arguing, and had been talking to Morpheus and Neo. Then Neo sticks his head round their door and says to her,  
  
" We're going back to Zion. "  
  
This causes her to sit up is shock and say,  
  
" We've only just left! "  
  
" Zee want's to go back, she want's Link to go back to but he won't. After Mindy died she belives it's too dangerous on the ships. "  
  
" O.K. How long are we satying? "  
  
" Not long, we'll just be dropping Zee off then leaving. "  
  
" Oh great, suppose we'll have to listen to them again at least once today then! "  
  
" Probally. And tomorro. "  
  
" Great! " she replies sarcasticly.  
  
" Um. "  
  
Next day... They arrive at Zion...  
  
" Bye Zee! "  
  
" Bye Link, you better come back alive! "  
  
" I will alright! "  
  
" Good! Bye! "  
  
The neb leaves and they start getting used to not having Zee with them.  
  
8 hours later...  
  
Trinity's been lying in her quarters for some time, she hasn't been doing much all day because of her headache, Neo comes back now, finished for the day, first thing he says when he's entered is,  
  
" Still got your headache? "  
  
" Yeah, it's not as abd as it was though.. "  
  
" That's good. "  
  
" You finished for the day now? "  
  
" Yep. "  
  
Trinity shuffles up so Neo can lyes next to her, and they fall asleep in each others arms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Ok, if there's a few punctuation errors I apologise, my keyboard thinks it's american, so it's swapped things round. So I keep pressing the wrong things to get what I want. So I apologise, and any body who's american'll be thinking, ~ well wasn't it like that anyway!?! ~ Nope! I'm English! Next cahpter'll be posted soon, I'm a bit busy with my other fic's so it might be late again. 


	20. nightmares part 1

Cinn: Yo dudes, me again. What did I say about this being late? Ir's early! Not a very special chappie, just leading to my final chapter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity's fighting an agent, but to get away from it, she's jumped out of a window, from a 30 odd storey building, about 20 storeys up! Falling and shooting blindly at the agent, the agent doing the same. Neither hitting each other for a while, until the agent hits Trinity, a shocked, far away look comes on Trinity's face. But is she dead?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo wakes suddenly, sweat covering him. He's very worried till he sees Trinity lying next to him, obviously still alive. But asleep, so he slips out of their room quietly so as not to disturb her. He walks to the mess but on his way he's consantly thinking about his dream, wondering whether it means anything or not, because of course over the past couple of months he's been on the neb. and with Trinity he's been scared of losing her through death, but it hasn't bothered him too much lately because he knows she can look after herself, and he's finally got to grips with being the one, and knows just about everything to do with the matrix. When he arrives at the mess he finds link there, obviously also in deep thought. Neo helps himself to some goop then sits at the table near Link,  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Oh, Hi Neo. "  
  
" What were you thinking about? "  
  
" Zee. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" I miss her, it's alright sometimes cos I can think of her, but not being with her, it's hard. "  
  
" I bet it is. I've never been seperated from Trinity permantly, so I wouldn't know, But I do know that I'd find it hard not to be with her.. "  
  
" Yeah. You've got something you two have. I would advise you not to ruin it. "  
  
" I have no intention of doing so. "  
  
" Um. Gotta go again. To watch the code. I'll see you later. "  
  
" Yeah. See ya. "  
  
As Link left the mess, a dark gloom fell upon Neo as his thoughts returned to his dream, he was still trying to figure it out, and he wasn't finding it easy, and not being able to talk about it to anyone wasn't making it easier, he was considering to go and talk to Link, he seemed to understand these things. But then Trinity came in looking like she should have spent longer in bed asleep.  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Hi, How come you got up so early? "  
  
" Couldn't sleep. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
He knew that his face was basicly saying that what he just said was a lie, but he stuck to what he said, or at least for a tiny while. For just after he said that Trinity sat down next to him, faced him and said,  
  
" You know, I'll always be there if you want to talk. "  
  
" Yeah, I know. "  
  
" Want to talk? "  
  
" Not just yet, I don't really understand it yet. "  
  
" O.K. When you're ready to talk, just come and find me if I'm not with you. "  
  
" Yeah, I will. "  
  
They then sat in silence eating there breakfast both almost knowing exactly what each was thinking, or at least they thought they did, for Neo knew sorta what Trinity was thinking of, but Trinity didn't have any idea what Neo was thinking of, apart from what she'd just questioned him about. But then Neo stood and walked out of the mess to go and help do any odd jobs that needed doing.  
  
This really irriated Trinity, cause she knew something was bugging him. He could always get something out of her, especialy if something was wrong, but she could never get what was bugging Neo out of him, and this sometimes made her think she was an awful listner. This was not helping that thought, but she had a feeling he'd tell her soon enough, so she decided she'd wait for a while, if it got worse she'd try harder to get it out of him, if it didn't seem to change much she'd wait till he told her.  
  
As the day started to finish Trinity headed off to her quarters to go and wind down, they'd had a busy day, the sentainals had kept attacking the neb. non-stop, it'd been exausting! Neo joined her much later, he obviously thought she was asleep because he was beeing careful not to wake her.  
  
In the middle of the night she suddenly noticed that Neo had woken, but he was shaking, he'd been scared or something, she didn't know what, nor why. But she wanted to find out, but she didn't get chance to ask him for nearly as soon as he'd woken he sliped out, obviously thinking she was still asleep, she decided she wouldn't follow him, but she soon heard the sound of faint voices from the computer core, he'd decided to talk to someone, she thought it was Link, but she couldn't tell. But she had a feeling if he talked to someone about it, he'd soon talk to her. Then a thought occured to her, which might have been why Neo wasn't alking to her about it, ~ Oh God, what if it's something to do with me!?! Then he's almost definately not gonna talk to me about it then!~  
  
Meanwhlie, Neo decided to go and talk to Link and Link doesn't really know what to think about Neo's dream,  
  
" Hey man, I don't really know. It could mean something, but I don't know. Did you say you'd had the exact same dream twice? "  
  
" Yeah, this morning before I got up and just now. "  
  
" O.K. If you have it a few more times I'd say it'd mean something, but I can't tell now... "  
  
" O.K. Thanks anyway. "  
  
" No problem, it's always good for someone to know they can talk to someone. "  
  
" Yeah, I mean I can talk to Trinity, but not about this. "  
  
" Don't worry I understand, I won't tell her about it either. "  
  
" Thanks. "  
  
Then Neo returned to his quarters, but he noticed Trinity was awake, he didn't know how long. But he had a feeling she'd been awake since he left.  
  
" Hi. "  
  
" Where've you been? "  
  
" Computer core. "  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Cos I wanted to talk to someone, and I thought you were asleep.. "  
  
" what about? "  
  
" Huh? "  
  
" What to talk about? "  
  
" Just things. "  
  
" Like..? "  
  
Neo shruggs then he lys next to her, she obviosly irriated, because she looked like she'd kick him out any second.  
  
" What's wrong? "  
  
" ~ I'll tell you what's wrong, you won't bloody talk to me about what's bugging you! ~ Nothing. "  
  
" Oh. Then how come you look like you're about to kick me out of your bed? ~ dangerous ground ~ "  
  
" I don't. "  
  
" You do. "  
  
Trinity the rolled over so she wasn't facing him, this annoyed Neo but then he was annoying her so she really didn't care, so instead he just spooned up behind her, she had a good mind to pull away to annoy him even more but decided she couldn't be bothered, and anyway if she kept this up Neo might get too irriated and leave her, and she wouldn't beable to stand that.  
  
Much later that night Trinity hadn't been able to sleep, but Neo woke up suddenly shaking again and in shock and he'd sat up, but with one diffrence, this time when he woke up he said one word,  
  
" Trinity! "  
  
" What? ~ Well it is about me, that much is obvious now. ~ "  
  
" Nothing, it's nothing. "  
  
" Really? ~ Neo just tell me what's bugging you! ~ "  
  
" Yeah really. "  
  
Trinity sat up so she was eye level with Neo, from the look on his face he obviously was troubled but was trying to hide it, he was looking away from her. So she took hold of his head so he'd look at her and said,  
  
" Neo, just tell me what's bothering you. It's irriating seeing you like this, especially when there could be something I can do! "  
  
Trinity was almost pleading now, but he just looked down again, and replied,  
  
" Trinity, I want to beable to talk to you, it's just that this is about you, I'd prefere to sort it out in my own head first. "  
  
" Are you sure it wouldn't be easier to do that by talking about it.. "  
  
" I don't know, I tried to talk to Link about it.. "  
  
" What'd he say? "  
  
" I can't remember. "  
  
" Try Neo, you can alway's get what's bugging me out of me, now it's my turn to help you. Please just tell me! "  
  
" I know, but this, this might come true. "  
  
" That's why it'd probally be easier to talk to someone about it, especially to the person it conserns. "  
  
" It's a nightmare, about you. Link said if I kept having it, it might mean it'll come true. "  
  
" That's all you gonna tell me, ain't it? "  
  
" That's all I know. "  
  
"Oh. Just try and get some sleep now, you might beable to sleep better now you've talked about it. "  
  
" O.K. You're probally right. "  
  
Trinity lay down again, and Neo lay down next to her, and wrapped his arms round her, they were both soon asleep. But Neo kept waking up, having the nightmares again, sometimes Trinity was also wake because he'd woken her, sometimes she wasn't. The night seemed to go on for an eternity, but they day did eventually come.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: Oh my God! My writing just suddenly changed! I seriously didn't plan that much discription! I apologise for anyone who found that much discription annoying. That's just not MY writing! God my brain is strange, or maybe something posesed my brain?? Might have, I hope my friend ain't reading this otherwise she'll start going on about how her poster is posesed, I had to spend an entire tech lesson (1 hour) trying to convince her it wasn't! Please reveiw. Please. I thank all you reveiwers so far! 


	21. nightmares part 2

Cinn: My last chapter for this fic, this wasn't how it was suposed to end! I was suposed to carry it one till I couldn't be bothered! Stupid me why'd I have to set it between the movies. Oh whatever, I've got my other two fics now, they'll still be carrying on! they're better in my opinion anyhow. Here's chapter 21 the final chapter....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
One month later, Neo's nightmares have still been occuring. It's annoying quite a few people now, because he's finding it hard to sleep, so he's normally showing up, very very tired. So he can't normally handle big jobs.  
  
" Neo, if you let us use some drugs you'd beable to sleep! "  
  
" No, Trinity, I'm not using druggs. "  
  
" Why not!?! "  
  
" Because, they have side affects. "  
  
" It would be better than being robbed of sleep! "  
  
" No it wouldn't! "  
  
" I can guarantee that it it would! "  
  
" And how would you know Trinity? "  
  
" Because, I have spent sleepless nights too! "  
  
" oh. "  
  
" Please. It'd be better for you, you'd acctually be able to stand when you get up! "  
  
" Fine, I'll try it, if it doesn't work, I'm not using it again. "  
  
" Good, you'll find much easier to sleep. "  
  
" All I need is caffine when I wake up! "  
  
" Um. That too. "  
  
" Oh shut-up. "  
  
The next day, Neo's acctually been able to sleep for a full night, but he still doesn't look too good in the morning.  
  
" I'm not using them again. I don't feel to good today. "  
  
" O.K. Well at least you tried it. Are you sure you're not allergic to it? "  
  
" Nope, I'm not allergic to it. "  
  
" O.K. "  
  
That night Neo and Trinity are just heading to their quarters, when Link stopps Neo. Trinity just carries on and enters her quarters.  
  
" Neo, about those dreams of yours. "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
" Have they been exactly the same each time? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" I think they might come true then, but I'm not certain, and I hate to tell you something like that. Have you talked to Trinity about it. "  
  
" Sorta. "  
  
" I'd go tell her now, if I were you. "  
  
" I was gonna. "  
  
" O.K. Night. "  
  
" Night. "  
  
Neo then goes to his quarters, Trinity's there but she's not asleep, she's sitting on their bunk with her knees brought up to her head, she looks up when she hears Neo enter.  
  
" What did Link want? "  
  
" Oh, just something about my dreams. "  
  
" They're gonna come true? "  
  
" They might. "  
  
" He doesn't know. "  
  
" Nobody knows. "  
  
" You've talked to Morpheus too? "  
  
" No. I don't know, Link doesn't know.. "  
  
" And you havent told me enough to know anything about it. "  
  
" I'm sorry about not telling you a lot about it.. "  
  
" I understand, if I had a recurring dream and something bad happened to you in it, I'd proablly not tell you either. "  
  
That was what Neo hated most about Trinity, it was like she could read his mind sometimes. So instead of saying anything else he just lay down where Trinity wasn't sitting, but she moved so she could lye next to him. He then wrapped his arms round her as usual, she soon fell asleep, it took him a fair while longer to do the same.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Cinn: That's it! I'm not doing anything else with this fic now! It's the end, if you do want to know what happens after, it's called The Matrix Reloaded. My other fics are still gonna be continued, names are `HYPAness` and `Scrapheap Matrix` I'll still be writing them. But this fic is FINITO (dunno whether that's a real word.) So don't start asking me to continue with this fic, cos it's not going to happen! Well bye from this fic! 


End file.
